In protection
by Waka-maka-juka
Summary: Max's family is brutally murdered, forcing her into Witness protection Program with Fang and co. Max struggles between her old self and her new. As well as deciding whether to help the police catch the killers...or doing it for her self. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 1**

So here I am my future resting in the palm of my hands. Who I will be... now written on paper. I have been given 1 week to re invent my self, become some one new.

This is the new me...

**Name: Maximum Ride**

**Hobbies: Kickboxing, basketball, soccer and photography**

**Appearance: Black Hair (dyed), electric blue eyes, light tan skin. Long hair. Three ear piercing and one bellybutton. **

**Facts: Tough, Badass, sarcastic, dosent talk much, good with kids, favourite colour Black and white. Loves Black and White images. Loves Birds**

So by now you are all wondering exactly what I am talking about and it seems only fair that I explain to you exactly why I am holding my life in the palm of my hands.

There is no point in beating about the bush since there is only one way to put it My parents were murdered. I am not being insensitive but to deal with this I have had to make my self devoid of emotion. Its not so bad, not happy not sad just existing day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute.

I will become a new me, move on, start over

So here I am working on the new me I have been here for two days and have pretty much got the Badass personality to an art.

A Kickboxing teacher came in yesterday to give me a lesson so now I am practising the moves Its a good way of expressing anger without someone ending up in the hospital. Like I said the Badass down to an Art.

I think that they are trying to turn me into the person I will need to be to survive this whole ordeal and that in its self is depressing. Like not talking much so that I cant spill anything.

Im not me any more, caught somewhere in-between to likes. In a way Im glad for this new person I am becoming. It gives me somewhere to go a way to escape. But another part of me tells me to hold on not to forget anything of my parents. Like I said caught between two things, two places, two people.

Jab,Jab,Left Hook-kick,Right hook, Jab,Spinning wheel kick.

I finished the combination. Its lucky mum made me take basic self-defence otherwise it would have taken me a lot longer to get all of this down.

My looks are being re done this afternoon so after I go over a few more combinations I head on down level 2 of the police station to meet up with the costume crew for my makeover.

My long dirty brown hair will be died ebony black and my chocolate brown eyes are to have blue contacts. I will look pretty much the opposite of what I look now. When I move into my new _home_ my new _family, _only they will know whom I really am why I am really there.

I sat down in the swivel char, squeaking under my weight. People are silent, they dont talk to me for whatever reason. Well except for Officer Batchelder. I will be moving in with him and his family before the end of the week for Witness protection program.

The part of this afternoon that I am really not looking forward to the piercing. (That sounded really melodramatic) I am not so much freaked so much as not liking the idea of someone putting a bunch of holes in me.

My hair is done and I can see the guy advancing on me holding the piercing gun...You can almost hear the dramatic music setting in.

"Do it quickly" I say to the guy, hes leaning down now. "Don't miss". Another second and he has it positioned, "Make sure there even". The man is now glaring at me. I decide it is time to shut up, not because I am scared but because like I said before I dont want him to miss.

1.2.3. Well he certainly did it quickly.

I stretch my stomach out for my belly button piercing. This one hurts the most but after breaking my leg in three different places when I fell of the swing set in our backyard trying to fly, it is nothing.

Selections of earrings are set before me. Having never had my ears pierced before I have no idea about different names and what not so I will just do my best with describing them. I chose the dangly ones with fangs on the end, strung with a black metal and for the piercing on the top of my ear just a plain stud in black metal and the same for my bellybutton.

Now we move on to the contacts. Michel hands me a pair. They are coloured a brilliant, electric blue. I will have to were them everyday now so that I can get used to them since they will make my eyes water for a while at first.

I place them on my fingers before putting them in my eyes blinking rapidly at first before becoming adjusted to it. I dont see any different but my eyes are still watering slightly.

I swivel round in the chair to face the full-length mirror. In the mirror I see a totally different person, but I can still see my self there, the little quirks that only I can pick out after seeing my self in the mirror day after day for the last 14 years of my life but now there was a new me.

**So first chapter.**** Max meets the rest of the flock next chapter.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know this is going to sound weird and like I am just making excuses but I checked my original doc and all of the quotation marks where in there. When I got your reviews I thought you meant that I just left them out in some places but there are actually none there. Which is really weird and I am not sure why. I know I suck at grammar but there is no way that I would have missed _all _of them.**

**Anyway I am droning on so I have tried reloading the doc…**

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 2**

I am lying on my bed in, although they are calling it a bedroom I think is a former Cell. Five more days here and tomorrow I start learning basketball, I used to play Netball at my old school how different can it be? I mean its probably easier seeing as you can bounce the ball and all.

The lights around here are on an automatic timer up at six thirty and to bed at ten. As soon as the lights turned of the room is plunged into the darkness. I sighed this routine stuff was not my type of life style.

* * *

I am currently standing in the middle of a basketball court holding a ball bouncing it uneasily on my hand. The Physical instructor is teaching me. If I'm being honest I don't think that he knows Basketball much better than me.

He scratches his head awkwardly "So um just Aim it at the hoop…like Netball except that its got a…rebound…backboard" See he clearly has no Idea.

I turn to the hoop I play GA so I am a pretty good shooter. The man seems surprised when the ball goes in without touching the net. "Oh" was his smart reply. "So just keep on…um…practising that and read this" He hands me a Basketball rulebook and walks awkwardly out of the Gym.

Well that was a very short session.

* * *

The remaining days have flown by and Officer Bachelder is now fully convinced that I am "Maximum Ride".

I am currently sitting in the police car watching houses go by. They all look the same. White. I dressed my self today in black skinny jeans with rips, a black leather jacket a tee-shirt that has black bars on the front and says "Black stripes Prison Uniform" (Inspired by my stay at the police station) a pair of navy blue converse and my fang earrings. Well I think I do look the part. Badass.

Soon we pull up to a house that… well looked exactly the same as all of the others. I get out of the car and head to the boot, Officer Batchelder goes to get my bag out for me, but I cut him off and grab the bag my self.

"Good job your playing the part," He says with a smile.

Playing the part. *** **Snort *. It's more that I actually don't like him.

We walk up door that is surrounded by precisely cut hedges. Either they are very rich and pay someone else to do it or they have a lot of free time on their hands. By the size of their house I would go with the first.

Just as we reach the door it swings out in front of us. In the door way stands a very pretty. Very perky lady...

"Hi Max its so good to see you" Well for a lady who's job it is to look after me she sure is exited. I wonder how much she is getting paid…

"Come in come in" She says ushering me past. Behind her stands I girl about my age with mousy brown hear and big brown eyes wearing a pair of light pink skinny jeans and a fluro green top, next to her stands the cutest kids I have ever seen. The little girl looks about 6 and the boy 8. They both have lovely blond hair and piercing blue eyes. They are both dressed in the stereotypical clothes for there ages. The girl in a cute pink dress and the boy in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light coloured top. Standing next to them is another boy. He looks around my age with black hair that flopped lazily in front of one of his eyes. The other one that was visible beneath his fringe was pitch black with tiny gold flecks and just to complete the whole emo look he is dressed head to toe in black. Note: He was way better looking than my ex Sam.

"So this is Ella," she points to the first girl, "Angela but we call her Angel, this is Gusto but we call him Gazzy" she indicates to the to kids who are obviously related. "And Fang" This is obviously the last one in the line.

"Guys this is Maximum Ri…" I cut her off. "Max, call me Max" "Ok Max" she turns to the kids "Why don't you show Max around me and Jeb have to talk" Jeb so that's his name. Well I can't say it doesn't suit him.

I follow them up the stairs and for a bunch of kids they are awfully quite. "You know you don't have to show me around I'm sure I will figure it out. Just show me were my room is" Since Fang was the one leading he nodded and they took me down a corridor.

They stopped in front of a plain white door. All the others down the corridor were painted different colours on was hot pink, one was yellow and the last one black (guessing that it was Fangs). Ella sprang forward and opened the door with a little flourish. I gave her a weird look but passed her into the room… the totally **pink** room. I mean everything was totally pink, pink dresser. Pink rug. Pink bed. There were even already pink clothes in the dresser. I chocked stumbling back slightly.

"Max what is wrong?" Ella asked sounding alarmed.

"Ugh…I..." I stutter trying not to be rude about the fact that my room was totally **pink**.

"Ok I'm sorry to be blunt but .Pink." There I said it.

Angel and Ella looked shocked, until Ella got a knowing look on her face. "Oh for your cover", she said winking.

"Uhh no I actually hate pink…" I said awkwardly.

Someone sniggered from behind me. I swung around to find Fang there with an amused look on his Face. I glared forcefully at him. He looked slightly freaked for a moment before regaining his composure. I felt very satisfied because over the last week I had spent much time infront of the mirror getting my "death glare" down to an art.

"But all girls like pink" Said Angel sounding shocked. Next to her Ella was shaking her head vigorously.

"Well I don't," I stated shrugging.

I am pretty sure that Ella was going to say something more but just then we heard a lot of pounding up the stairs then in bounded a dark Hispanic girl closely followed by a light heard boy with blue eyes barrelling into the room with grins on their faces. "Oh My God. You must be Max, I'm Nudge and this is Iggy. Iggy… Max… Max… Iggy. He lives next door and I live down the street. So any way it is like so so so so good to like finally see you. I mean I spent like all of last week doing you room and it is like so so so so pretty in pink and…" Ella cuts her off "She hates Pink Nudge".

Her mouth practically hits the floor. "What? I mean how can you hate pink…" This time I cut her off. Scared of the possible rant to follow. I can already tell that this girl has a "big mouth" no doubt the school gossip.

"I just do and I really don't want to go through it again…" Then I realized I must be picky or spoilt or something. "Sorry to be picky" I blurted out looking apologetically at all of them.

Iggy Shrugged "I did tell her this might happen" He said looking pointedly at Nudge. "We could do a lawn sale I want to clean out our garage so we should do it together".

Nudge seemed to brighten remarkably at this prospect. Fang shrugged his shoulders. "We should totally start to make flyers and stuff. Me and Nudge will go start on them now" says Ella. She seems to be as perky as Nudge just in fewer words.

I have now realized just how forward this bunch of people are not that that is a bad thing. Its nice to go somewhere and just be accepted straight off. You know skip all of the beginning awkwardness.

But this did not prevent the awkward silence that settled over the rest of us now that Ella and Nudge were gone. Me, Iggy and Fang all seemed hesitant to touch the pink and Angel and Gazzy Just stood there. "So…" starts Iggy. "Yep…" I replied (what a weird conversation).

"Everyone downstairs now" The perky lady from before yelled out.

Seeming relieved to have found an escape Iggy led the way back down stairs followed shortly by the rest us.

Well for all I am worth seems like I have been _assigned _a new family. This should be interesting.

**So what do you think? I am not sure whether they play netball in America. But for this story I'm just going to pretend that they do. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Links for Ella and Max's Clothes on profile...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

In Protection: The new me

**Chapter 4**

Fang Pov:

Max seemed nice although I was slightly wary/curious whether this was really her or her cover. Well she has already passed one test the fact that she hates pink is a win in its self. Although Nudge will most probably spend most of her time trying to convert her.

Iggy Pov:

Awesome Fang and the family got another "kid". Things might start to get exiting. I mean its not like were not a crazy/zany bunch already but this girl might make things different. She also seems to like black. Looks like Fang has found his soul mate…

Nudge Pov:

.Pink. I cannot believe it. What type of girl doesn't like pink? Oh Oh maybe she is an alien from Mars were everything is reversed and all the girls like black and she has been sent here to like convert all of the girls. Well she will not be converting me… no that is just stupid. Maybe she is just Emo (Like Fang who I think is just slightly no matter how much he tries to deny it). No I don't think that either she doesn't seem like the type. Either way she seems different… she will fit right in.

Gazzy Pov:

So Max seems ok. Of course Iggy and me will probably put her through a few "pranks" just to see what she is made of and then if she doesn't totally hate us after that we can involver her in a few. I usually just treat the kids that come to stay with them as part of the family but I am still curious why she is here…

Angel Pov:

Max seems really sweet. I'm not sure that sweet is the right word but nice. She seems a bit quiet, I wonder what happened to her, but I will not judge her, which is what Mum is always saying.

Ella Pov:

She seems nice apart from the fact that She. Hates. Pink. I mean what is wrong with that girl. Nudge and me are totally going to have to change that. But if I am being truthful I can't really gage much else. I will have to get to know her better. Oh my god. Nudge and me could like totally do a sleepover. I like her look like even if it involves a lot of black. I wonder what she looked like before…

Max Pov:

We all walk down the stairs into the living room. Jeb and Perky lady who I have now discovered is Dr Martinez (better known as Val) are sitting in one of the sofas. All of the kids pile in sitting on various couches and beanbags. The whole time I just remain standing there awkwardly. The only remaining seat it the loveseat next to Fang.

He smirks at me and speaks in a voice that says quite the opposite "I won't bite"; I hesitantly sit down next to him on the couch

I hear Iggy chortle from the other side if the room, "seems like she's immune to your charm, hey Fangy"

I cushion sail over my head thumping Iggy in the chest. "Boys no fighting!" says Dr M.

"Now" says Dr M turning back to the rest of us, "We need to get our story straight before we go to school, we cant have all of us saying different stories as to why Max is here, so Max is Ells cousin, that shouldn't arouse much suspicion since no one here knows much about Ella's family."

"Why don't you guys know much about Ella's family?" I asked confused.

"Because I was adopted," said Ella Curtly.

"oh… Sorry" I said turning an apologetic glance at Ella.

She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"So" said Dr, turning excitedly to me, " How do you like your room?"

"Uhhh" I said awkwardly.

Iggy saved me from further embarrassment "Max isn't really a pink person so we thought it would be a good Idea to do a lawn sale. Then with the money we can redecorate."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea I have been meaning to get rid of a whole lot of stuff in the Garage".

"Perfect" says Ella "Nudge and me have already started on the flyers."

* * *

I am currently curled up against the headboard in my still totally pink room. Everyone else has gone to bed and the house is quite. I lean over the side of my bed rustling through my backpack for a photo. The department said I could not bring anything related to my old life with me but I could not bear to leave this behind.

The photo is one from my 14th birthday 2 months ago. It's my family and me at the party. It was taken by my friend Jessica's little sister Mary so it is at a bit of a lopsided angle. Everyone is smiling brightly totally oblivious of what was to come in the following weeks.

Weeks it's only been a couple of weeks. I feel like I have aged since then, like I have become indifferent about most things in life...

Just then I hear the creaking of the floorboards outside of my door. I tense up as the door handle slowly turns and… Fang pokes his head in the door.

"Jesus Fang you gave me such a fright"

"Sorry " he murmured, then he came and sat on the end of the bed. "Why are you still up"?

I shrugged my shoulders, "couldn't sleep"

His eyes glance down to the picture in my hand, "can I see?"

Hesitantly I hand the picture over to him. He studies the picture for a minute before speaking "Blondie in the middle is you?"

"Yeah"

"What's your name?" He asks out of the blue

"What do you mean my name is Max-" I start

"No your name before" Oh…

"Lacy, Lacy Mavrick"

"No offence but I think your new name seems to suit you better"

I smile slightly "Well it suits the new me"

He won't meet my eyes after that. I look over to the side of the bed were an empty pink photo frame lays. I reach my hand out for he photo, which he hands back to me. Positioning it in front of the frame and glancing at it one more time I turn my attention back to Fang who seems to be sitting there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Was there something you wanted?" I query.

Sighing he stands up.

"You should get some rest" chuckling he says "You will need it for tomorrow"

"Why?"

"School" Fang says simply

_School_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but I just got back form oversees and have been really jetlagged.**

**Thankyou to Loganlermanlover for suggesting the name**

**R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 4**

School…

…A strange hell designed by adults to imprison teenagers and curb their creativity.

Well that's my opinion of school but I am sure that the local geeks would tell you otherwise. Oh well there really isn't much choice in the matter I thought as we walked through the large car park toward the school.

It took all of my new found acting skills and personality not to boot it right then and tell the teachers that I already knew everything. Well everything of importance.

This morning was mayhem as first days usually are. Fang was the only one who seemed at all collected, sitting at the table in black amid the blur of people in bright colors rushing around him yelling about a lot of stuff that by the looks of it was totally unimportant. Right on top of that list was Nudge throwing a hissy fit about the fact that _these pinks don't match. _In my opinion all pink is the same and all pink should be avoided.

I swear that this school was so stereotypical it looked like it just came out of mean girls. There were all different groups stationed around the yard. The Emo, the cheerleaders, the jocks ect. About 2 steps into the yard Nudge and Ella walked over to the cheerleaders, Iggy Walked over to a bunch of colorfully dresses people laughing about something that I took to be the class clowns, and Fang to the popular group. The popular group, Oh great and here I thought that we could be friends. I always make an effort to avoid the popular group. Usually full of stuck up bitches that think that the world love them and over confidant bigheaded jerks.

So there I was standing in the centre of the grounds and none of my new family even giving me a second glance, well except for Fang who sent me an apologetic glance and then motioned for me to come over, which I turned my nose up at, like I said before I will not associate with the popular group.

So walked straight in through the doors to the school and headed to my first homeroom. Since the term had already started the school had just mailed my timetable to the house. I realized that I had been heading down the first corridor I saw, incidentally not the right one by the looks of it. I heard someone come up behind me in the deserted hallway (I was late, everyone else in class),"You need help," Fang stated. That was it I had very low patience with Cocky, Popular and bipolar (he wasn't like this at home) boys.

I turned to face him "just tell me were B4 is and we can go our separate way's" I said matter of factly.

"I have home room there too" he said and started walking up the hall with me following reluctantly. Well at least he kept it short.

The day went by pretty quickly after that. I kept to my self. Although every time I passed a reflective surface I did a double take. Wow this is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

I sat alone at lunch even though Nudge and Ella invited me to sit with them I could see it on their friends faces that they didn't really want me to join them. Anyway with the exception of Nudge and Ella I didn't want to sit with a bunch of preppy, fashion obsessed cheerleaders.

I signed up for basketball on Jebs orders although I probably would have anyway. It's actually not bad. I don't think that I could go back to Netball after being so used to running and bouncing the ball.

The funniest thing but was when Nudge and Ella ran through all of the corridors throwing leaflets about the lawn sale everywhere. This school was so much looser than my old one, there that would have like warranted an instant detention but the teachers didn't pay any attention as the pink "confetti" rained down around them.

* * *

After school I told the others to go on without me. I said that I was just going to check out the neighborhood. The school was actually only a 45 minute buss ride away from were I used to live, so even though I knew it was wrong and probably not good for me to go and visit my old neighborhood, I needed a bit of familiarity even if I couldn't be a part of it.

I stepped onto the bus and headed straight to the back squashing into the corner and looking out of the window as the unfamiliar slowly turned into the familiar, trees and houses rushing by me

When I emerged from the bus into the familiar street I could see everything as it was before, nothing seemed to have changed, I started walking down the street until I got to my house. Looking at it now I could almost see… no this was why I shouldn't have come here. Bringing back unnecessary memories. I came for something familiar not something horrid.

I quickly turned and kept walking down the street towards the park. Further down I could hear the sounds of dogs barking and children laughing, closer still I could make out… My old friends Sasha, Jessica, Jamilla, Henry and Tom as well as their dog Skittle. They were playing Football with the dog chasing whoever had the ball. I remember playing that on Friday afternoons in the summer just months ago.

I felt the slightest of tears welling up inn my eyes. Oh no I had promised my self no crying under any circumstances. I felt like I was in third person watching all of them playing like we used to.

I was still staring at them when Jessica turned in my direction. He gaze landed on me and I saw her cock her head to one side almost evaluating me. Well better not give her any time to recognize me although I don't think it was possible with how different I look. I turned and quickly headed back to the bus stop.

This had been enough of a trip down memory lane.

**Sorry I took so long to update but I did post the last chapter over the A.N**

****

**Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Protection: The new me**

****

**Chapter 5**

The Bus Ride back home seemed much shorter than on the way there. No anticipation eating me up just letting time slip passed. I walked into the front of the house and was immediately met with Dr M pacing up and down the living room. "Umm what are you doing?"

"Max, Max Oh my, thank goodness you have come back," she cried frantically, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace...that I did not return. I hope she didn't take any offence in the fact; I'm just not a very huggy person.

"Of coarse I came back…" I left the statement open wondering why she thought I wouldn't come back. I mean where else would I go? I didn't really want to live on the streets.

She smiled up at me "Yes, Yes of coarse"

I was feeling rather tired from my little expedition so I trudged past her up the stairs with a silent nod.

* * *

The school week past quickly and soon it was Friday we had decided to start to put all of the stuff for the lawn sale in the living room so that we could get it outside easily.

We had spent the whole afternoon loading stuff down the stair while Iggy and Nudge had both been bring stuff over from their place.

We were nearly done when Iggy, Fang and Iggys dad came to the house holding rather large sofa. After much banging against the door and splintering wood it was finally decided that the couch would have to be left outside and just hope that it did not rain.

So in a street where all of the houses were identical one had an electric blue couch sitting outside on the lawn. It really did look quite striking.

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was inside eating cookies or well what was left of the after I had finished eating. Quietly I went upstairs and pulled out the Panasonic Lumix DMC-FZ28 that the police station had given me since it was an outdate model, but it was good enough for me.

I walked outside of the house towards the sofa. It really was to good a photo opportunity to miss. I started snapping shots from different angel. Getting as many as I Could from down the street, in front of the couch and one were I used the depth of field from behind a pole so that the couch was the only thing in focus.

I was just snapping some last pictures when Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Angel and Gazzy came out of the house having obviously just noticed my absence. Iggy came towards me snatching the camera out of my hand and looking through the photos before I could protest. By now the rest of them were crowded around him looking at them too. The whole time I just stood there awkwardly.

Ella looked up at me handing the camera back she said "Max these are really good" I shrugged my shoulders indifferently although on the inside the comment made me happy.

Just then Nudge Scooped up Gazzy tickling him mercilessly on the couch. I quickly started snapping photos of them playing. Finally Gazzy managed to squirm away from nudges merciless hands. "Hey Guys" I said "Everyone on the couch"

The all piled onto the couch and I quickly took some photos before going through them to make sure that the lighting was good, everyone was smiling, all eyes where open Ect. Ect.

I felt a small tug on the edge of my shirt and looked down to see little angel. "You get in the photo max" extending her arms up for the camera "Ill take it"

Oh no, Oh no, was going over in my head. Apart from the slight possibility that she might drop the camera I hated to be in photos. I was about to open up my mouth to tell her no when she put on the cutest possible face widening her eyes and jutting out her bottom lip. She looked just like Bambi. That's right I will name that look Bambi eyes.

That face was impossible to say no to (I am sure she uses it to her advantage often). I handed the camera down to her and walked over to the couch sitting on one of the Armrests beside Fang. Angel Awkwardly snapped some photos.

After about 5 I hastened over to her taking the camera from her before she had a chance to drop it. I knew that she would not do it on purpose but 'Accidents happen'…

Night was setting in and the Air was getting cold so we all filed back into the house.

I hope it doesn't rain.

* * *

I was lying on my bed later that night looking at the photos that I took today. Some of them actually tuned out pretty good for a person who had 1 week's photography coarse. But in particular I took notice of the ones that Angel took so it's at a bit of a lopsided angel… Ok now I am having a serious sense of Dejavu.

I had better go to sleep before Fang comes in here. I don't feel like having any type of "heart to heart" although I am pretty sure ours was quite one way last time.

* * *

Morning. Well if you can call it morning it is still slightly dark…the only indication that anyone is up are the two kids jumping up and down on the bed at…6 o'clock in the morning!

Its winter so the sun still isn't up. I have this rule I get up when the sun does. It wouldn't matter if it were still dark at 3 pm I would still be in bed. "Noooooo" I moaned pulling the pillow over my head in an attempt to ignore the delighted giggles resonating around my room.

Suddenly the movement on my bed stoped and everything was quite and still. Good they finally got the massage. Mmmmmm Back to sleep. I removed the pillow from my head, cracking an eye open… only to reveal I large pair of light blue eyes peering at me. Startled I jumped, flailing of the edge of the bed cracking my head against the dresser as I fell. Slowly I sat up, looking up I saw a picture frame tittering on the edge of the table. _Oh Crap_ was all I had time to think before another resounding crack was heard and the picture frame toppled on my head. "Great" I muttered to my self, attempting to untangle from the sheets. Angel Giggled "She's up!" _Unfortunately_

Mumbling profanities I stumbled out of bed and through many mishaps like adding conditioner to dry hair and loosing two pairs of contacts down the drain. I somehow made it downstairs. I stepped off of the stairs only do bump into Fang I was so tired I am not sure if it even registered in my brain. I turned to go round him a different way when I heard him chuckle "Someone's tired"

"Of coarse it ruddy 6 in the morning" I grumble walking into the kitchen past the living room where they have started to move stuff onto the lawn. As I walk I can feels Fangs gaze on my back and I don't even have to look over my shoulder to know that he has a smirk playing on his lips.

What a way to start the morning! (Please note sarcasm)

********

**Ok So I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while bit I have a lot of work. I know that I have not put much in about school but it will come more into play when other characters like Lisa and Sam turn up.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 6**

All of the furniture was sitting around the lawn in jumbled disarray. My former bedroom was just set up as it was in the house. It looked even odder than the blue couch sitting in the middle of the lawn last night. Everyone was just milling around and talking now, it was still early and only a few joggers had come by so I still didn't see the point of why I had to get up. This was one of the reasons why I was currently lying on the bed in my _bedroom_ on the lawn. I felt a shift of weight and opened my eyes to see Fang sitting on the end of the bed a slightly odd look on his face. "What?" I asked still irritable, as it was early on my standards. Although the sun was up and it was kinda nice to watch the sunset… ok beside the point… Fang shock his head the customary smirk on his face. "You're really not a morning person" _thanks for stating the obvious_. I groaned rolling onto my front burring my head in the pillow. "Wake me up when some people come" I said my voice slightly muffled by the pillow. It was silent for a moment after that so I opened my eyes to see Fang lying down next to me on the bed. My eyes widened considerably before glaring at him and rolling over to the other side.

I think I must have dosed of to sleep because when I opened my eyes they were squinting into the light of day. There were people milling around the place. The furniture was set out on both sides of the Garden path. The Pink bedroom on one and all of the other furniture on the other. All of the people were on the other side. Figures. It seems like everyone was avoiding the _pink room _(I think I will just call it that from now on) and I couldn't blame them.

Fang Pov:

Max seemed really nice. I wanted to get to know her better but there were things holding me back. Couldn't hang out with her at school because none of my friends liked her and I also didn't want to get close to her in case incase…incase it turned out like last time. I didn't want to go through that again and from what I had been told her situation was pretty serious. **(That will make senses later in the story)**

They would start interrogation later this evening. No doubt Max would be disgruntled to answer the questions, which was why I had been ordered to stay quiet.

The lawn sale was going well but no one touched the pink things on the other side of the lawn. Max was up from her slumber on the bed sitting quietly on the blue couch. It was almost eleven o'clock now. There were only a desk a lounge and a couple of chairs left and the flow of people was slowing as it neared lunchtime.

Max Pov:

We would probably have to pack up soon and still nobody with bad enough taste had come by to claim the pink room. I mean you would think that there would be one person in this whole town…

I was startled from my thoughts with the sound of some loud (totally hideous) pop song reverberating down the street. All heads turned in the direction of the music (and a few curtains lifted from houses down the street) when a bright pink convertible appeared around the corner at the edge of the street. The car screeched to a halt in front of the lawn.

A red headed, more slutty version of Elle Woods from legally blond emerged from the car her heals clacking away. She walked towards us, seeming not even noticing the path walking over the grass. Her heals were sinking into the grass and she stumbled slightly, brushing her hair out of her face, then shot a (what she obviously thought was a-) seductive smile (-but I though might induce vomiting) in...Fang's direction. I really shouldn't have thought any less from the school heartthrob…Ella and Nudges school gossip had taught me much.

She stops in front of the pink bedroom squinting at it. Why I don't know…

"Ill take it" She sais.

Apparently I am wrong. There is someone here with bad enough taste. Well good for me otherwise I would have been in the spare room again tonight. And her voice is so nasally that there are now two things that will induce vomiting.

Were all still looking at her but I don't think that she even notices (or she is enjoying it) She turns and walks back to the street path over the grass. Heels still sinking in the grass slightly. When she reaches the street she screeches out at the top of her lungs. "Sam, Sammy get up here now". That's wehnI notice a boy sprinting up the street. He stops in front of Lisa panting. Are you kidding me? What is this boy a dog?

"Yes Lisa?"

"I'm taking the room Sam bring it to the house"

"Are you kidding me (well as least this kid has some back bone) I cant carry that, you would need a removalist team!"

"Find a way, I want it all there before I have to go to bed tonight"

With that she flounces away towards the car, slams the door shut, then she's of up the street with her pop music blaring before I even have time to register everything.

"Ok" he says pulling out a wallet. "How much for the room?"

"$700" Ella said

The guy quickly handed Ella the money (who carries that type of cash?) before replying, "Leave it on the lawn I will have some people come and pick it up later" and with that he was jogging down the street in the direction that the car had disappeared.

I turned to the rest of the guys. "What the heck just happened?"

"You just met Lisa" Said Iggy easily, while starting to pick up one end of the couch with Fang on the other end.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

Iggy grinned "Well things might actually start to get exiting around here now"

"Right (I will pretend to understand that), who was the sheep?" I said, pilling up two chairs.

"That's Sam" Fang replied, his voice sounding cold.

"What is he her butler?" I said jokingly… although from what I have seen I might not be far off.

"Nobody really knows but he has been tagging on behind Lisa for as long as I can remember"

"Well I don't like either of them, the preppy bitch or her monkey" I chuckled, "although I can see how it could make things more exiting"

When we brought the blue lounge into the house I said. "Just put it in my room, ill just take it."

Iggy looked over at me sceptically, "Max it's got a hole in the back"

_Oh so that's why it didn't sell…_

"Doesn't matter I can just put it against the wall" _and I can hide things in the back_

Iggy Shrugs "Its your call", we dragged it back up the stairs and positioned it on the edge of the now very sparse room. I sat on the couch for a moment before I heard someone cough awkwardly from the door. Its Fang "Ummm Max Jeb would like to speak to you downstairs" He shifts to the other foot before turning and heading down the stairs. I follow him down in to the living room were I see Jeb sitting on the lounge with a…clipboard in his hands?

Fang turns of to the kitchen so I go and sit opposite Jeb on the lounge. We sit there for a second before he starts "So Max I would like to ask you a few questions"

So this is the interview… I knew it was coming but I had kind of hoped that the few questions that they had asked me at the station would be the end of interrogation… seems I was wrong…

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I started it and then got hit with a whole lot of Assignments and just didn't have much time…**

**I have started on the next chapter but since I have not even decided on what exactly happened to Max's parents it might be a bit hard…**

**If anyone has any Ideas or suggestion for how they died please message me…..**

**Ta**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 7**

I was still sitting on couch concentrating all my energy on not letting my self get swept into the onslaught of memories threatening to overpower my mind. If that happened there would be no guarantees that the water work wouldn't follow and I had promised my self no crying, under any circumstances.

"Max, Max" I could hear Jeb saying.

When I finally looked up and met his eyes he repeated, "Can I ask you some questions" Not a question a statement.

I minutely nodded my head, and taking that as an invitation he launched into his questions. Positioning his pen on his paper he started

"So Max can you tell me in your own words (who else's words am I gunna use?) Exactly what happened the… day…"

**(I think that all of the questing would be a bit monotonous and you might not quite understand everything so it will mainly be a flash back)**

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting around the dinner table just laughing like any normal family would. We were a normal family. A mother (Amy), a father (Jack) and a daughter Me (Lacy). We were in a tough spot though. Money wasn't a big problem but everyone in our area was a little bit short of pocket with the global economy decline in play. Of coarse my dad was just a face in an office, day after day on the computer sorting files, pushing paper but we were affected all the same._

_Mum was a nurse at our local hospital, it was small and they were always short of hands, so she had been taking lots of late shifts but me and my dad didn't mind. On the nights that she was home late we just played card games. I owned at Gin._

_ I sometimes went in to help at the hospital. One of my friend's, Jessica's mum worked there as a receptionist so me and her would wheel the older patients on their wheelchairs around the grounds just chatting. It wasn't a complicated life, it wasn't exiting but it made my happy._

_One of my favourite patients was Miss Owens. She used to joke that she had every possible disease just like Mr Burns in that Simpsons episode but apparently that didn't make her invincible when she passed away two days ago._

_We were having spaghetti bolognaise for dinner tonight. My favourite. I was still a bit depressed because of Miss Owens so I think that mum was trying to make up for it even if it was only in a small way. _

_Despite everything we were just joking around the table. Being a normal family. My dad was always the one cracking Jokes… and laughing at them. He was one of those really corny fathers always saying dad jokes although some weren't half bad. _

_He had just finished telling a funny story from work and getting to the punch line, I laughed chocking on my pasta, reaching for the water to wash it down I knocked the glass onto the floor, spilling it across the linoleum. _

_Sighing my mum reached over to the sink grabbing a dishtowel and handing it to me. I dropped onto the floor and started to clean up the mess. I was vaguely listing to my parents playful bantering above me. Just a normal family._

_All of a sudden I heard the squealing of tyres coming up the road, I could almost imagine the giant screech marks that would be left there tomorrow. We often heard loud cars in the street. We weren't on the bad side of town but we did get some of the people from that area passing through. _

_Suddenly the sounds stooped… right outside our door. The sound of shattering glass was reverberated through the kitchen. I felt shards start raining down all over me. With me head covered I looked up at the windows seeing the glass smashing. It was beautiful and horrifying, looking at it was like a slow motion scene in a movie or the Schweppes water balloon add. _

_I heard a loud thump behind me and everything seemed to speed up as I turned my head to see my fathers form slumped half on the chair and lying partly across the floor, blood blossoming from his chest. A strangled scream escaped my mouth although it sounded nothing like my own._

_My eyes panned next to my mother. Glass was still smashing around me, I launched my self towards her although it was no use as the bullets penetrated her skin and she too slumped in her chair sightless eyes staring up at the ceiling red blood staining her previously white nursing clothes. _

_The bullets had stooped. This whole time I had been crouched behind the kitchen counter. I staggered into a standing position not noticing as my feet were cut on the glass. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and was just in time to see a Red Nisan speeding off down the street. I stumbled over my own feet landing in front of my father shaking his shoulders seeing my tears fall and mix with the blood on the floor._

_My knees were now cut up and bleeding too, the jean material slashed beyond repair although that was the last of my worries as I leaned over my mothers shoulders looking into her blank eyes willing them to snap into focus. But of coarse this was an idle hope. Smashed to pieces just like the glass scattered across the floor tainted with blood. _

_How quickly this had happened. How quickly my life had changed from something so normal to the type of thing that happens in little kids nightmares._

_End flashback:_

I told Jeb everything. Of coarse I kept my emotions out of the explanation only telling the facts. Jeb seemed slightly disappointed with the lack of knowledge. And wasn't being very sensitive when he asked, "Didn't you notice anything else, a number plate or what one of the people in the car looked like"

"No I didn't stop to look at the car while my parents were bleeding on the floor" I replied harshly.

It was just a drive by shooting wasn't it? I mean wasn't quite sure why I was even in witness protection. Why I wasn't just put into the system. I would ask but I was too afraid of the answer…

Sighing he said "Fine Max thankyou for answering the questions"

I stiffly stood up walking up the stairs I could still see the images flashing over in my brain but I would not cry, I couldn't, I needed to stay strong.

I sunk into the couch pulling an Ipod out of my pocket and blasting some music. I didn't even notice what was playing just that it was loud and helped to drown out my thoughts. The thoughts that I have to spend so much time trying to block.

I flicked the lights off, sinking further into the couch. I pulled up a blanket around my shoulders, trying to loose my self in the darkness and in the music.

It was all too much. Just too much.

**Ok so there's the story of how Max's Parents died. I hope I captured the essence of what she was feeling well enough.**

**I think that the next chapter will be Fangs point of view… or going to church… not sure.**

**R and R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**

**Ruby**


	8. Chapter 8

**In Protection: The New Me**

**Chapter 8**

Once again I woke up to bouncing on my bed. Angel and Gazzy seemed totally unaware that today of all days I would like to sleep in. Sunday. The day of rest. I however did not need a replay of yesterday and although there was no longer a dresser in my room that I could bang my head on, I doubt that would stop me.

Grumbling, I got up pulling on some black basketball shorts and a loose fitting singlet. No need to get dresses when I was just having breakfast. I could hear the resounding thump as I walked down the stairs and continued into the kitchen. I stopped abruptly but when I noticed that everyone was in dress clothes. Fang in dark jeans and a pressed shirt. Ella in a Pink dress, with little black ballet flats, hair pulled back behind a white headband. Even Angel and Gazzy sat there in clean new clothes that would most definitely not be worn for a day around the house.

"What are-" I was cut short when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and then Dr M say "Now is everyone ready because we are leaving in five so… Oh Max why aren't you dressed"

I shrugged my shoulders in the universal I-have-no-excuse-so-you-can-make-up-one-in-you-own-mind.

Sighing she said "Max we are already late go and put a dress on so that we can leave" I didn't have it in me to argue although I would have much rather spent the day in bed or listening to Music. Sunday. Day of Rest.

I turned to go up the stairs when my still groggy brain processed exactly what she had just said. Well one word in particular. Dress. You see right after Pink on my list of _No, No's _is Dress.

I turned to face her already apprehensive face "Dress?" I said. Where were we even going?

She nodded "Yes Max its Church, you got to dress nice"

Grumbling under my breath I stomped up the stairs. _Church_. Such a simple thing most people went to on Sundays. It shouldn't be that much of a big deal but it was. I internally sighed there is no way that they would let me stay home alone, not because of my age but because of the whole under-there-protection thingy.

I pulled on a long flowy grey maxi dress, I didn't like to show much skin because... because of all the scars. I thick black belt, black gladiators and a black metal armband. I then braided my hair loosely down my back, letting a few of the shorter bits fall out to cover my eyes.

The look was kind of medieval and I was quite aware that I was dressed more for a funeral than Church but in Dr M defense she didn't say anything. On the other hand she did keep shooting mixed glances over her shoulder in my general direction. For whatever reason I stayed in the dark.

When we arrived at the church it was already in session so we slipped quietly in although the sound of the large wood doors closing behind us reverberated through the room and all eyes were on us anyway. We slipped in at the middle on the edge of the row. The priest was currently reading a bible reciting from Exodus, something, something.

We were then all asked to stand up to sing a song; it was dreary and suited this place perfectly. Most people just hummed the melody while the lady on the piano sang loudly drowning out any of the people that were actually singing. I didn't even bother to fake it as I stood stiffly waiting for it to all be over.

Next was the time for the priest to give his talk.

Clearing his voice noisily in front of the quiet room he started, "Forgiveness is a very important part of getting over grief, we must learn to forgive ourselves so that we may move on. As it is said in the bible 'but I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, that you may be sons of your Father in heaven. He causes his sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain on the righteous and the unrighteous.' We must learn to forgive others. If we are ever to find closure we must forgive those who wrong do us. Like Max here…"

_What?_

That was all I needed to hear. I stormed out the isle, my grey dress swirling around me. My face was set as hard as the stone statues in the corners of the room. I pulled open the large wood doors making sure to let them shut with a loud bang, behind me.

A million thoughts rolled around in my head like the turbulent ocean on a rough day.

How did this guy know about me?

Why did he know about me?

How much did he know?

Who told him?

What right did he think he had, talking about me in front of all these people?

All these strangers who didn't need peep holes into my personal life.

I walked around the church until I came to a crevice between a spire and the stonewall. Wedging my self in the corner I slid my back down the cool stone, staring out at the various graves dotting the surrounding area.

I had never been religious but you couldn't help but wonder. If there was a god out there. You had to ask the universal question of all people who have "experienced" a tragedy.

Why me?

What made me so fortunate… or unfortunate that I had to be the one to loose my parents in a fatal drive by shooting. Had to sit there and watch my life come crashing down in stains of blood, while knowing that there was nothing I could do.

Was there a reason?

Like I said before I wasn't religious. But I was Agnostic. There had to be something more to this life although in the previous week I seemed to be doubting it even more.

I don't believe in Luck but I believe that sometimes, sometimes chance can get it right. Sometimes everything falls into place like it was planned that way all along.

Sitting behind a church looking around at memories written on cold slabs of concrete while I could lightly hear the chorus of a mournful choir singing behind me like the sound of a memory.

I didn't think that I was lucky.

I didn't think that chance got it right.

**Another chapter, I think that I am getting better at writing more consistently. Or perhaps it could be the fact that I actually know were I want this story to go…**

**Either way…**

**There are some pics on the profile for Ella and Max's dresses. The clipper on Polly for some reason would not work so I just had to use the stuff provided. Just imagine the grey dress more flowy.**

**I might write some more for the church in the next chapter but it just seemed right to end it there.**

**Review !**

**Ta**

**Ruby **


	9. Chapter 9

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 9**

Now was the time in all those "life lesson" movies when the sun would slowly start to sink in the sky. The church yard would start to get cold and long with shadows but seeing as it was about ten thirty in the morning, the sun was rising steadily in the sky. The shadows were getting shorter and it was starting to heat up.

Sighing I leaned my head further back against the still cool stone of the church wall, enjoying the different feel of temperature as the air got warmer.

I heard a low sound. I looked to my left and saw a dark shape coming around the corner, a dark shape named Fang.

He motioned with his hand to a grave a few stones away and said "That's my grandma's grave". I nodded my head. I don't think that this was the real point of discussion, just Fang trying…and failing to make small talk.

"You know, he's just trying to help, mayb-"

I cut him off "Trying to help, by what. Making me confess my sins, I've done nothing wrong". My voice was harsh and cold like the first layers of snow. "Forgiving the people who 'wrong did me". This time, I laughed. A laugh that was sarcastic like harsh whips without reason. "There is nothing he can offer me that will make my life any better. There is nothing anyone can offer someone who's life is over".

**Fang Pov:**

"Trying to help, by what. Making me confess my sins, I've done nothing wrong". Her voice sent chills through me in a way that no winter morning could.

"Forgiving the people who "wrong did me'", the laugh was short. They say people laugh when they are trying to stop themselves from crying.

"There is nothing he can offer me that will make my life any better, there is nothing anyone can offer someone who's life is over".

No. Her life wasn't over it was just beginning, sure not in the way she hoped, not in the way anyone would hope for. But it was as if she had "forever" stretched out in front of her but was too blinded by grief to see it. Then again maybe she just didn't want too.

"Your parents wouldn't wa-" she cut me off again.

"My parents are dead, it doesn't matter what they wanted."

"Well what do you want? To spend your days as someone else, sitting behind a lonely chapel counting yourself as one of the dead, while you still live?"

"Can't you see but?" her voice was just above a whisper as quiet and subtle as a butterfly between graves. "I have already lost myself. My family, my life defined me, I don't know who I am any more. No. I know who I am. I am Maximum Ride the girl whose life was written down on paper."

I was just looking at her now, a sort of sadness swirling deep within me, but she wasn't finished yet.

"You don't even know what happened, happy Fang, naive Fang, popular Fang, you don't know what it is like. To be me, this girl written down on paper. Life isn't logical, life isn't fair, but I don't need anyone's help in living. I will do it alone because I am." Her voice was depressingly bitter and the sadness in my chest was growing with what she said.

She stood up staring out at the yard around us, the grey dress billowing slightly although the day was warm.

"I'm sorry", I said although I doubted what my words could do. There really was nothing else to say because she was right. Life wasn't logical, life wasn't fair. The problem was I didn't know how to live it any other way. So I said 'I'm sorry' in hope that it might help, even if only in the smallest of ways.

She turned to face me now, the sun shining behind her head creating a sort of halo. With the dark dress she was like a lost and forgotten Angel.

A sad smile played across her lips "Me too".

**Max Pov:**

The moment was over so motioning to Fang I turned further and started walking back round to the front of the chapel, where people were congregating. Wow time really does fly when you are in a state of depression.

I could see Dr M and Ella standing and talking with another family, seeming unworried by my storm out in chapel. I walked up and stood silently next to Dr Martinez (it didn't feel right calling her Valerie and I certainly wasn't calling her Mum).

Seeing me there she turned "Oh you're back". Looking at the couple she was talking to she said, "We had better go but we will talk soon. Ok?" They nodded politely turning and walking to another bunch of people before resuming their chatter. We filed out of the churchyard and just in time too because I saw the Priest coming out of the Church.

I had already had more than my fair share of run ins with the law.

I didn't need another one with religion.

**I thought that it was a nice way to finish it. After all I don't want Max to seem suicidal. I thought about having Max tell him about her life but I reckon it is a bit early. She was confessing in him about her feeling because she needed to get it out not because she specifically trusted him. Next chapter will be focused on something other than church and maybe get a bit more up beat…**

**I haven't had a chance to thank all of the people who Reviewed put me on favourite or Alerted so here goes.**

**Thank you.**

**!Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	10. Chapter 10

**In protection: The new me**

**Chapter 10**

I stood impatiently beside the door waiting for Fang to come downstairs. I mean what the heck is taking that guy? Aren't boys supposed to be the ones standing around waiting while girls spend hours getting ready? Well in this Family obviously not. What the heck is taking fang? It's been 15 min already he said he was just going upstairs to change not to bloody re arrange his wardrobe.

_Finally_ he emerged from the bottom of the stairs "What took you so long?"

He shrugs. Urgh I guess I shouldn't have expected much more of a response but still…

Ah well….

Mhhh…

Ok how the heck can this already be so awkward?

Urgh again…

Ok just ignore it…

This is not working…

I am currently sitting at the back of a bus with Fang…

Sitting at the back of the bus _in awkward_ silence with Fang…

Sighing I look out the window I could have guessed that things would have been awkward after our little _moment_ out the back of the church…

**Fang Pov:**

Things were awkward to say the least neither of us really wanted to talk but that didn't mean that silence was that enjoyable either.

I had spent a good 10 min in my room sitting on my bed wondering how the heck I could make things less awkward so far on that list I have… Nothing…nada…zilch

Generally I love silences…

But I hate awkward silences….

**Max Pov:**

We were travelling on a bus out of town a little way… don't know exactly were we are going… don't care all I know is that the warehouse we are going to is supposed to be for clearance furniture. So that's what we are doing we are going to furnish my thankfully _not _pink room and Fang was coming to help me.

We got of the bus and walked down the street. This being the warehouse district there were large building everywhere crowding in from all different angels. Although it is quite a different feel from being in New York surrounded by tall buildings, here it seems much more lonely, you almost expect a tumbleweed to roll out in front of you. Of coarse there are no tumbleweeds…but still…

Walking through the doors of warehouse 5. I could hardly believe how much furniture they had somehow managed to fit in here. It was unorderly, things stacked on one and other, set out in an array stranger and more cluttered that the mad hatters tea party.

I sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon…

I walked through the jumbled isles almost scared that something might fall on me. Urgh this is taking way more effort than it is worth.

"Ok so I think that we should split up, look for anything black, blue, green or red. Slightly gothic I don't mind but nothing to depressing. Nothing pink, girly or involving flowers"

Before turning away I heard fang mumble under his breath "not picky are you"

_Teeth grind, dramatic exit down furniture corridor_

_

* * *

_

I have found it. The _it_ being the bed. The bed being stuffed in-between a terrific amount of _other _furniture. Although it didn't really matter, we would pay to get the furniture delivered since it was impossible to move ourselves but still you would have though that the furniture would have been a little better organized.

An hour, a desk, 2 bedside tables, a chair and a cabinet later we were finished.

The man at the front desk grumpily wrote down our choices. Bet he has a lot of trouble finding them...

* * *

We are now walking back through the warehouses in… you guessed it awkward silence. Ever since our little _moment _this morning it's been like this and I am sick of it. Its not as if we even talked before. He hung out with his popular friends and I… this is getting us absolutely nowhere.

I stoped, waiting for him to realize. He turned to face me before I launched into my reverie, "What is it? Huhhh, what's with the awkward silence your killing me. What is it?"

In return for my rant I got… nothing…no epiphany style answer, not even _an _answer just "I was going to ask you the same thing"

I glared daggers at him. This has not been the best day and he is just hyping up my already glass calm façade. "Urgh" I kicked a stone and had the pleasure of seeing it scat across the ground before hitting the side of one of the warehouses with a resounding clang.

"Lets go," I said storming past him. But he caught my arm as I went past.

"Max what is it? What's wrong?" I forcefully wrenching my arm from his grip, before pivoting on my heels the dust and dirt making a crunching noise beneath my feet. Even that sound was loud and lost along with our voices among the warehouses.

"Nothing"

_Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. _Nothing just a feeling and feeling are nothing…

**This chapter was a bit fillery (not a word) and short. I like writing more emotional stuff except every chapter cannot be like that.**

**Mehh**

**Not sure If I will be able to update anything for the next week (on holiday) and then a bit after that because I have exams (Arghhhh) that's why this chapter is a bit rushed I just wanted to get it out there.**

**Anyway**

**Please Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby **


	11. Chapter 11

In Protection: The new me

Chapter 11

So my new room is set up. Finally. I am quite surprised that the man managed to find all of the furniture again. The room was set up with deep mahogany furniture, plain and dark, the woodcarvings were simple with deep circular swirls carved at each end of the bed. The walls the same white as before. The blue couch was still in the corner so the bed sheets and lamp were blue as well to tie it in. It might not sound all too nice but it was most certainly better than the pink.

* * *

Going to sleep that night, my dreams were plagued with replays of the drive by. It happened almost like someone watching it on a player, repeating the worst parts freezing it at the times when it hurt the most. My dad hitting the floor, my mum's lifeless eyes staring at something unseen. The smashing of the glass in that first instant where my life ended. For all my efforts to move on all my problems were cascading down in torrents, flooding me with the woes that I tried so hard to forget. But like running from your self it was just impossible.

The medic at the police station told me that I was lucky my body hadn't shut down, the memories repressed from the trauma.

I wish I had forgotten.

But forgetting pain seems like an impossible feat now.

"Truth hurts - not the searching after; the running from"

Running from ourselves,

Running from the truth I am afraid to know,

Running from them, the memories that now define me.

* * *

So its school again. The start of week number 2. I figured it was just easy breezing from now on. I didn't attract any attention at the school and that was just the way I liked it.

To say I was bored in school would be an understatement. I spent a lot of my time reading books and was now thoroughly affiliated with the dark corner at the back of the library. The Books presented a type of escape. The ability to slip into someone else's life. Anyone but my own. When problems are spread out on paper they seem so much easier to figure out. Written in Black and white.

Walking into the school, late, again, it seemed quite the same as every day before. Except now there was and red headed addition to the popular group. Time to make my self-scarce.

How slowly the day does go when you spend it avoiding the loudest person in the school. Her voice seemed to be everywhere. And the loud clack of her heels was an incessant noise that seemed to resound down every corridor. She seemed always to be calling some boys name. 'Joshy', 'Dylly', 'Sammy' even 'Nicky' although it wasn't much of a surprise. I would have liked to see his face when he was called that.

To say that I had been avoiding Fang as much as Lisa would be an understatement. I don't like awkward so avoiding being in the talking distance, hearing distance or seeing distance might lessen the probability of the 'awkward' or 'confrontation' coming again.

Oh the complications of my life.

I am sitting at my 5th period desk, English. My book splayed open on my desk.

You don't know how I would like to spend the rest of this period enjoying time in a different world. But the English teacher had to arrive so inconveniently. Instead I spent the remainder of the school afternoon outlining adjectives and other such anomalies.

How I Love High School, all the boring work that it entails as well as a red head that doesn't seem capable of keeping her mouth shut and her heals muted.

* * *

_My eyes panned next to my mother. Glass was still smashing around me, I launched my self towards her although it was no use as the bullets penetrated her skin and she too slumped in her chair sightless eyes staring up at the ceiling red blood staining her previously white nursing clothes. _

_The bullets had stooped. This whole time I had been crouched behind the kitchen counter. I staggered into a standing position not noticing as my feet were cut on the glass. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and was just in time to see a Red Nisan speeding off down the street. I stumbled over my own feet landing in front of my father shaking his shoulders seeing my tears fall and mix with the blood on the floor._

_My knees were now cut up and bleeding too, the jean material slashed beyond repair although that was the last of my worries as I leaned over my mothers shoulders looking into her blank eyes willing them to snap into focus. But of coarse this was an idle hope. Smashed to pieces just like the glass scattered across the floor tainted with blood. _

_How quickly this had happened. How quickly my life had changed from something so normal to the type of thing that happens in little kids nightmare._

_…_

_Sitting up slowly on my hindquarters I leaned back unsteadily seemingly unable to hold myself, and new burdens straight up. A piece of glass still balancing precariously from the window fell shattering across the floor. The pieces adding themselves to the many dotting the floor in minute fragments._

_JMy eyes still glued to the scene in front of me, I heard the screech of tyres coming back up the street along the opposite side of the road, heading back towards their area of town. _

_I wish that they had never come._

_I was frozen in my position. The words chanting over and over in, my head like some incessant mantra._

_Don't come back, don't come back. _

_Don't shoot, Don't shoot._

_Not again, not again._

_But the car drove past and I heard the shouting of a driver, "That's what you get for messing with Antonio!" Was hurled in a loud yell from the car Nisan._

_Antonio?_

_Mess with?_

_…_

_What was he talking about?_

_What was this?_

_Why did this happen?_

_…_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_I raced through these questions in my mind. All these unanswered question. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to know the answers but even so the queries raced around my head, chasing each other, chastising, competing to see what would win over._

_And I was struck yet again with the feeling of 5 seconds before. The thoughts and emotions that I wish I never had to feel._

_How quickly this had happened. How quickly my life had changed from something so normal to the type of thing we saw in some tragic story on the news._

_The ones when the only thought going through your mind are, 'thank god it's not me'_

_But it was me._

_And I was left asking why?_

I woke up coated in sweat the moon shining through the gap in the curtain making my usually tan skin glisten with an iridescent sheen.

How quickly my life had turned into a nightmare.

**Yeah. I wrote a chapter. It involved some late nights, early mornings and an impatient friend but I got there. Seems like I am a whole lot more stubborn than previously thought. **

**I don't really like writing any school scenes, because it has the chance of becoming cliché. (Well anymore cliché than a all human maximum ride fan fic can be) and the last thing I want is for this story to be really predictable.**

**R and R**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	12. Chapter 12

In Protection: The new me

Chapter 12

I had woken up early this morning even though my night was spent sleepless, flitting between nightmares. It was about 5 o'clock and to put it plainly I felt like shit. Even at the times I had managed to fall asleep last night I was chastised with memories. Tottering out of the bed, I barely made it down the stairs before I slumped into a chair at the table.

Alone I sat there in the semi darkness. I wasn't even sure why I had attempted the feat of coming down the stairs when all that greeted me was an empty room. I guess I didn't really want company but just a change of scenery, putting my mind to something other and thoughts bout the past. Hauling my self down the stairs had seemed like a pretty good distraction at the time. Now not so much and a hard chair really wasn't doing much for my sleep deprived body. The light had only just started to filter through the windows, another indication of just how wrong things were if I was actually up at such an ungodly hour.

I didn't quite know why I didn't tell Jeb about Antonio but something was holding me back from spilling the whole story. What if it was the missing key to unravel this mystery? I don't think that I could face the truth.

I was brought out of my reverie when Dr M walked into the kitchen. She stoped abruptly when she noticed me sitting there.

"Oh Max are you feeling ok?" See, even she noticed that something was wrong when I was up this early.

"Nothing. I am just really tired," I murmured through half formed words.

"Can I…Can I stay home today?" I really didn't feel like facing school in my current state.

"Sure sweetie" _sweetie _"This must all be hard for you with-" I cut her of. I don't need the sympathy vote.

"Thanks, I think that I will try to go back to sleep" I stood up from the table nodding as I passed her before staggering my self up the stair and flopping onto the bed.

No matter how tired I was but, I darted on the edges of sleep, it evaded me like a piece of paper torn away, dancing on the wind.

This was useless. I wanted to get up to do something anything to distract my self but was much too tired.

I stumbled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. Everyone was already at school so I had the house to my self. I am sure that at another time this might have exited me.

Walking into Dr M and Jebs bedroom I opened the medicine cabinet and looked through it for something… something that would help me sleep. Ahhh Dozile.

"Dozile is used to hep in the temporary relief of sleepiness…"

That was all I needed to read before popping the lid and dry swallowing a casual.

I looked back down at the bottle, "Takes affect after approximately 30 minutes."

Half an hour. Putting the bottle back into the cabinet the pills rattling inside. I let the cabinet swing shut with a clang although it was dull to my ears.

Lying back down in the bed I stretched my toes down to the bottom searching for the warmth, before I slipped into a sleep untainted by nightmares.

Waking up I still felt tired but more regenerated than previously. I glanced over at my clock sitting on my nightstand and by chance saw the photo from my 'former life'. I picked it up getting out of the bed before walking over to the couch and putting the photo behind it in the hole. I told Iggy that it would come in useful.

I still had a couple of hours until everyone came back from school. I needed a distraction, something to do until then.

My choices where narrowed. Reading, Music or photography.

Picking up my camera and ipod, I changed into something slightly more presentable than black basketball shorts and a singlet. Walking down the stairs into the kitchen I put my earphones in and clicked on my camera before opening the door locking it behind me and setting of down the street.

They say that the trick to writing is just to write. Well I figure that it I the same with all types of creative success, so for photography just take pictures.

Walking down the street I snapped photos of things as I passed, two kids holding umbrellas in an archway. Reaching the park, the centre of two flowers, one orange and one creamy colour, a girl sitting alone on the play equipment, a teenager walking through rows of flower. Peering in a shop window I took one of a little girl's party using a grainy effect.

I kept walking taking photos before I reached the end of town. Capturing the moments that would soon be forgotten.

When everyone else got home I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Totally normal.

They entered though the front door Fang leading, he nodded his head in subtle greeting before making his way upstairs. Some part of me was glad that we were so to speak "off speaking terms" and another part of me was sad.

Fang Pov:

Max was staying home from school today according to mum she was in the kitchen at 5 thirty in the morning. A clear sign that something was wrong, although when I went to check on her she was sprawled out on the bed.

This after noon when we came home from school she was sitting on the lounge watching TV. I gave her a slight nod. She was just so confusing.

Sometimes she talked, sometimes she didn't,

Sometimes she was closed of to the world and sometimes open.

Sometimes she acted like she didn't care and sometimes like she did.

It really wasn't much of an indicator to go by having your moods change from day to day. I really didn't feel like dealing with it now but. Lisa was back and true to Iggys word it was making things more "exiting"

Like I said before Max was confusing me. I had finally decided to let my self-get a bit closer to her but after the dramas of recent I was doubting it slightly. At the same time but there was something alluring on so many levels about Max.

So frustrating

I didn't want this to turn out like last time and on the slim chance that it did, I didn't think that I could go through it all again.

Brigid.

I sat down on my desk chair leaning back ignoring the squeakiness.

_Flashback_

_I walked in from some after school football practise. A little hop in my step at the though of my girlfriend waiting at home. Brigid we had been going steady for 2 month's. Brigid had been living with us for a little over that in witness protection program although it seemed like things were nearly over. She would be totally safe at last. I remembered the day that she came to us quite, scared. She witnessed a gang murder a family, nearly all of them were locked away now though._

_The house was just coming up on the right, opening the door I stepped into the hallway, my shoes banged against the wall as I kicked them of in my rush. Walking in to the living room I saw Mum and Jeb sitting on the lounge with… sad faces. Oh God._

_"What is it?" I asked trying to hid the nervous underline in my voice._

_"Fang, you should sit down" Slowly I inclined my self to one of the sofa chairs, each movement feeling weighted and specialized between now and the time I would discover what was wrong._

_"Its Brigid-" My breath caught in my thought,_

_"-were sorry son there was nothing we could do" wasn't it him always telling me that there was always a way to get around your problems?_

_"We found her in an alley way-" No_

_The words I heard after that were disconnected and confusing._

_"-Guys that we missed-"_

_"-stab wound"_

_"-painful, a lot of blood-"_

_"-accident, so sorry-"_

_"-funeral-"_

_I sat there looking for a way to blame it on my self, but it just no use. We had let her down._

_I sat there looking for some way that we could have save her. That this tragedy could have been avoided, but there was nothing to be done now._

_It was over and she was dead._

_Gone_

_Gone_

…

Gone

Gone

Gone

It seemed to strike me every time we had someone in our protection just how easy it was for them to go. For it to all be over.

It was no different with Max, I had always kept my self distant from the people who stayed, I don't want to get close to someone only to have them yanked away, and it was no different with Max, I would just have to keep telling my self that.

It was no different.

She was no different.

…

I hated the way it all felt like a lie.

**There are links to photos taken in the passage on profile. Sos this took so long to post I had to collect the photos since I didn't want them to just be ones from the net. The background in the umbrella one might look a bit out of place so you will just have to impro.**

**I know that a lot of this story has consisted so far or things from the past but as soon as that is all sorted out then things can start to move along**

**Review**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	13. Chapter 13

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 13**

**Fang Pov**

Ok so I have come to a conclusion. Stuff Max if she is moody I will just ignore it. I really shouldn't let it get to me quite so much. I over think everything all of the time. In the words of some guy from some movie I cannot remember "just let the chips fall were they may". Maybe I should just see were life takes me instead of trying to direct it. Let what happens happen, there has to be a reason for it right?

In life sometimes you do what people expect, not jus because everyone else is doing it but because you think that if everyone else is doing it then it must be right. So far Max has been right I have been popular Fang, naive Fang. But I don not think that is me, its what everyone expects me to be. Of coarse at the same time I feel a little bit silly here I am complaining about being popular, what about all those unhappy-unpopular people who are teased every day. Here I am complaining about how straight forward my life is, look at Max. She goes on with a life more complicated than the threads of a tapestry and not se neatly designed either.

* Sigh** * **and here I am over thinking everything…

Today I am going over to Iggys to do a project, while Max is 'returning to the scene of the crime', although I still have no Idea what happened. Ella is tagging along to though I am not sure why. I don't really know but whether this whole thing is really a good Idea. I mean I can understand why it might help but if it were me in Max's position I wouldn't want to go. I think that Jeb is being a bit insensitive. But that's just him always caught up in his work.

I suppose if it helps then it is better to just face the problem head on…

**Max Pov: **

Apparently the police are still scrounging for clues and are no yet convinced that I have been diverged of information to my fullest extent. Of coarse this is quite true but still I think that they are focusing on something else.

Another week of school is over. Saturday. Jeb is taking me back to the house to see if it will spark any of my memories. I know that it would be useless to tell him that I remember everything loud and clear no matter how much I wish I didn't... but we shouldn't get into that again.

We are back in the car just Jeb Ella and me. Gazzy and Angel were staying home with Dr M and Fang is over at Iggy's working on some project. Of coarse Jeb didn't really want Ella to come something about it being unprofessional to involve family in work but when Ella gets and Idea it is harder to come between the two than a pit bull and his bone.

Ella is next to me chatting to anyone who is listening. Pretty much no one, although I am sure that to her what she is saying is of the utmost importance. Pulling up to the house it looks exactly the same as ever, same as before the shooting and same as when I last came by. Except for the fact that there is now some graffiti on the front door. Word must have gotten out that the place was deserted. People on the other side of town would have jumped at the opportunity to vandalise something here. So having a house with no occupants. No one to press charges. Well let's just say, I would have been surprised if it was still clean.

We walked up the front step. Jebs walk was one brisk with purpose while Ella stood next to me keeping pace glancing at me out of the corner of her eye in a way that she probably thought was somewhat sneaky but un truth was blatantly obvious.

Of coarse there was no revolutionary discovery, any epiphany of forgotten memories. I looked at the kitchen the same way I tried to I my memories. Something of the past. Jeb looked at me with this hopeful expression. He really must have though that this would help me remember. Pity that there is no problem. But of coarse I had to put on some kind of pretence.

Crouching down where I was during the shooting, I spied some shattered glass accidently left behind and just like last time I was here I could almost see everything that happened.

It was strange to see the inside of the kitchen without the blood stains. That was the way I always pictured this area of the house. The most lasting memory. In some ways it was confusing to see it any differently.

I leant forward and out of the corner of my eye caught Jeb leaning forward with me as if thinking that I was reaching out towards the answer he wanted to hear. When instead I was reaching out for the lone piece of glass reflecting the mid day light form its spot in the corner. On edge was smooth while the others jagged. It must have fallen out from the base of the window.

Picking it up in my hand I saw Jebs eager face in the reflection. Sighing I stood up slipping the piece of glass into my back pocket. Standing I turned to Jeb shaking my head.

"I am sorry, I don't remember anything else"

"Are you sure? Nothing that-"

"Nothing"

She sighed, "Fine, if you're sure" he looked over at me again. I nodded my head subtly.

As we headed outside the house I was struck yet again with the need for something familiar and the house with all of its memories that accompanied just didn't seem to fill the gap.

"Jeb?" I waited for him to turn. There was that look I his eyes again. He though that I had remembered something. Oh well time to disappoint.

"Can I stay here for a bit? I wont talk to any one. I just want to look around." _Please say yes…_

"I'm not sure if that is such a good Idea…"

Time to play the final card… "It might help me remember" _Ace _

"Well If you think it will", He is so single minded. So job orientated.

"Thanks' I can just catch he bus home so you don't have to wait" _Don't ask any questions…_

"Can I come to?" I turned my head in Ella's direction almost having forgotten that she was there.

"That fine" I said turning on my heal and heading off down the street Ella following.

We had been walking down the street in the opposite direction form the park where I walked last time. It had been about 5 minutes of silence between us and I was just savouring familiar memorises. _Good _memories.

"So" Said Ella, unfortunately feeling the need to start a conversation "This is where you grew up huhhh?"

_Don't you already know that? _"Yup" Ella still seemed nervous behind me. Taking pity on her I pointed to an un-renovated house with a blue picket fence. It was nearing the bad side of town it wasn't as flashy as some others but still nice enough.

"That's were my friend Jessica lives" Ella nodded her head enthusiastically, obviously happy for the conversation. Looks like she wants a bit of a tour.

"I would have like to meet her"

"Yeah you guys would have got on well"

We kept on walking past Jessica's house. Even though I grew up here I had not been much past Jessica's house into the worse part of town. We might have driven through once or twice. The glimpses I got were of a ratty forgotten town. Like a ghost town left, dilapidated only to be inhabited at the last minute by the rejects of society, the gangs and the homeless. It really was a stark contrast to the more wealthy parts and how it got into such disrepute I have no Idea but walking towards it. The boarded up shop windows and graffiti houses it seemed quite unbelievable that it ever could have been quite as spick as the rest of the town. Of coarse the rest if the area wasn't overly wealthy either but there was an obvious difference.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I was aware of the fact that walking into this area of town was stupid. A silly thing to do for anyone, but more so a silly thing to do, especially for me, even more so since I had Ella as well. But I was curious. Even the glimpses through the car windows had not curbed my somewhat naive interest. Some of us had played on the edges of it, a ball rolling down the street chased after before being picked up and hastily running back towards the 'safe zone'.

The place was dank and just like that time behind the church there seemed to be a chill in the air even though the sun was high in the sky. I noticed the cracks in the footpath. The hulking shadows of some homeless people in an alley of to the side in-between dilapidated shops, barbwire glazed over the entrance. Empty singed, now damp cardboard boxes lying on the side of the road the smell wafting up to mix with the spilt rubbish littered around the place in the air as we passed by. The telephone lines tangled some cut and the wanted posted somewhat stained and smeared by rain taped onto a pole.

I walked up closer to the image. I doubted that police would stick up wanted posters around this area since it was mainly made up of people who earned a living through illegal things there would be nobody who would inform. I stared into the picture and saw… Me. It was slightly grainy as if taken from a far and zoomed in. The quality poor though there could be no mistaking the person portrayed. And there would be no mistaking it if someone was to see me. In stark contrast with the picture it would be quite obvious that it was the same person.

Starting, I suddenly realized that I didn't look like that anymore. I was used to my appearance by now but still, I couldn't shake of this nervous feeling. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and whirled around to find a confused looking Ella behind me. "Max what is it? I think that we should get out of here"

Wordlessly nodding my head I tore the poster form the pole. Turning on my heel walked briskly up the street Ella's wrist firm in one hand, making sure that she kept pace. Even though I looked different form before I could not help but duck my head slightly as if to hide my face from view.

Glancing nervously to the side I noticed that there were more of the poster with my face plastered up around. How could I have missed it? Then in addition to this newest realization I saw a red Nissan parked on the opposite side of the road. My shock must have showed on my face because Ella glanced around herself as well, "Max what-" I pulled us over into the shadows of the buildings.

There was a driver in that Red Nisan. I was well aware the amount of cars that were exactly the same belonging too different people especially around here but like ducking my head in the street. I know I looked different but that could not stop the unquenchable gut feeling that I should not be in sight. That sitting right underneath their noses was not the smartest place to be.

We kept walking a brisk pace up the street Ella obviously sensing the tension radiating from me didn't try to say anything as I led her out the bad side of town. My pace seemed to get quicker and quicker as we went and by the time we reached Jessica's house I was in a slow jog Ella still being yanked behind me. I didn't slow down until we rounded the corner and I could see ahead of myself up the street but more importantly I couldn't feel that place behind me like the strange knowing eyes on a blind man.

I must have seemed more approachable at this point because Ella took now as the time to ask questions.

"What was that place?"

"Why did we run?"

"What was that piece of paper?"

"Why did you freak out?"

And in a last act of confusion…

"What the heck happened!"

I didn't know quite what to answer to all of these questions; I had my own barrelling on the inside of my head, the loudest being…

_"Why couldn't I have just kept my calm!"_

I cant tell her the truth. I have to think of something good or else it could ruin everything. Uhhhh… Play innocent.

"I am sorry, I just freaked, and that place just gave me the creeps. I dident mean to lead us down, there I guess I just got caught up walking and…" I let it trail of. The reason being that I would let her summarise whatever she thought was most plausible.

She nodded her head seeming quite satisfied with my somewhat normal if untruthful answer.

"Yeah that place gave me the creeps too"

"Come on" I said in a deflated voice that somehow managed to still sound slightly agitated, "We should catch the bus home now" I turned waling up towards the bus stop. Ella following.

I could still feel the glass in my pocket like a weight and the scrunched paper that was my wanted note, in my fisted hand.

They were like reminders of what I was hiding.

The sooner we got out of here the better.

**Yep so there it is. I know that the last chapter was a bit of a let down. Well for me any way so I tried to make it up with this one. I feel like we are up to chapter 13 and not much has happened, so I thought that even if it isn't much this might be a bit more interesting.**

**Review**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	14. Chapter 14

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 14**

It was a horrid feeling, keeping something from someone day to day. Harbouring a secret that should be in the open. It wasn't guilt but some sense of wrong. It seemed that the seactrets just kept on building up and I wondered if there would be appoint when they would break, when it would be to hard to just keep bottled up inside of me. I mean they were my secrets. Not just because I was the one keeping them, but they were about me. Why did it matter if I didn't tell the police everything that I knew? Why did they car? For them it was just solving the mystery, case closed.

The items sat on the desk in front of. It was almost comical how I could be sitting on a chair staring down a shard of glass and 2 pieces of paper. To an outsider I am sure that it would have been comical.

Jeb wasn't very happy when we arrived home to late and found a very flustered Ella who just had to tell him that we went down to the bad end of town. He had attempted to give me a stern talking to. I say attempted because as soon as he got one word out I had turned and was heading upstairs to my room. Where I had stayed for the remainder of the evening.

Do you know how hard it is to think nothing at all?

To totally blank you mind?

Baring the bad thought and the occasional good?

It's harder than showing nothing; it's certainly harder than feeling nothing. But that is what I spent most of the afternoon, trying to find a way to think nothing. Some type of quite that didn't involve the hurtfull thoughts I my mind.

As soon as I had gotten to my room and had moved the couch and shoved the piece of paper into the hole at the back to keep company one of my other secrets. I held on to the glass though. Sitting down on my bed running my finger over the different edges. Rough and smooth. It was mesmerizing and while I still concluded not much later that it was almost impossible to rid your mind on all thoughts, you could district tyourslef and somehow fiddling with piece of glass could be that distraction.

I ran from my problems. The paper still sitting crumpled in a fist shape was example of that.

_Just open it, do it quickly. Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of._

That's what some small part of my brain was saying. That small part of my mind was wrong. Because I was afraid. What would it say?

It was like an unopened door. You had no Idea what would be on the other side but it was a step you needed to take in order to keep moving. I had to do this. I couldn't just leave the problems untouched. Stuff them behind a couch. Out of sight isn't out of mind.

It was all just another way that I was running from my problems.

I reached out picking up the twisted and gnarled piece of paper. I had planed on opening it quickly. Like a bandaid. Maybe the flash of fear would be over before I had time to fully register it.

But the paoer was cured in on its self so closely that I had to do it slowly so as not to rip. Finally it was spread out on the desk in front of me it read…

_Wanted Lacy Maverick_

_Dead or Alive_

_…_

_(Picture of me)_

_…_

_Description_

_5.6 in height, mid length dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, Tan skin._

_…_

_Wanted By Antonio Z, Reward on collection_

_Call 93654333, if any information_

I'm not sure what I had initially been expecting but it seemed to be quite obvious now what was happening. This Antonio guy had murdered her parents and was after me. He wanted to finish the whole family. I had to stop myself from inevitably chocking on this new and yet somehow predictable news. They had intended to kill me with my parents it was by chance, luck that I was here now. I was the polices only link to solving this mystery.

Breath

Breathe

Your fine

…

Oh shit, maybe this wasn't such a good Idea.

A wanted poster, a bloody wanted poster.

A price on my head.

I snatched up the poster ignoring the fact that in my hand I griped the paper so tightly that my nails protruded from one side to the other piecing my skin. I hoisted it up standing in front of my mirror holding the picture next to my head, searching for myself…in either one of the pictures. The me on paper and the me in the mirror. Some connection between the two. My eyes whipped back between the two almost a frenzy of movement as I desperately searched and found... nothing, my skin seemed lighter against the ebony hair and my facial features weren't very clear in the grainy picture not enough to match up the cheek bones, shape of my eyes or the curve of my lips. No defining, connecting feature.

Satisfied I sat back down on the edge of my bed before taking the picture and the wanted poster scrunching it back up into a paper ball before placing them back behind the couch and the glass in my top draw of my bedside table.

I had been cooped up in this room all day, of my own doing but still. I walked down the stairs getting to the bottom. I noticed a bunch of boys seated round the table. Iggy and Fang included. They were all hunched over and I could hear the slight clatter something in the centre of the table.

Getting closer I noticed the clatter noise was chips being thrown into a centre pile. There were stacks of them in front of all the boys, especially Fang but Iggy wasn't doing to badly.

Noticing me standing there Iggy looked up. "Hey Max, do you want to play?"

"Um" _Poker, _I haven't played poker nice… and it… Oh what the heck, "Sure" I said sitting down. Fang shuffling over to make room hording his chips with him.

Looking at the table I saw that there where about 5 guys including Fang and Iggy as well as Sam. Sitting next to Iggy who was obviously the dealer was a stack of money…

Oh so they are playing for money…

I have been in need of some extra cash…

**Yeah nothing really happened in this chapter…**

**I think that things need to lighten up a bit, not everything has to be doom and gloom. I though the cards fit in since they are a link to her father and I recon some Fax has to come in some time soon and I have been skirting around it because I don't think that I will be very good at writing it. I guess we will see when the time comes.**

**Next chapter the card game…**

**Until then…**

**Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	15. Chapter 15

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 15**

I waited patiently for Iggy to deal out the next hand. I had already given in some money in exchange for chips; it was 5 dollars a pot so I had given Iggy 50 dollars. I had 20 for pocket money since living here. 10 dollars a week and thirty I had in cash before moving. I put in the starting $5 along with everyone else before received my hand and looked down at it 2 nines, a king, a jack and a 3. Handing over the 3 and Jack I waited while Iggy gave me back 2 cards. I was going for a full house and got...a king and a 9. _Yes!_

I looked around at everyone's expression trying to gauge their reactions.

As you can see I am very serious when it comes to poke. Iggy had an obvious look of dismay while Sam who was trying for a poker face and failing might I add.

Sam threw a chip in raising $5, Iggy Folded, Jake Folded, Fang folded while I saw Sam's $5 raising $10. Sam looks dubious before seeing my $10 and leaving it at that.

I splay my cards down on the table enjoying his disgruntled expression as he shows us 3 Jacks, "Ha" I say laughing, using my hands to swipe all of the chips into my now growing pile. "Come to mamma"

I saw Sam glaring at me from across the tile his eyes flicking from my pile to his now considerably smaller one.

The game continued on like that, Sam was broke as was Dylan. Iggy after seeing his friends fall under my 'betting rath' had pulled out while ahead. Smart man since he was my next target.

I now had a nice size pile of chips in front of me with a combined worth of about $250 dollars. Nice to see I hadn't lost my touch.

Some people say that poker is a game of luck. My dad said that it was until I proved him wrong by beating him hands down for every hand in the set. He had spent a good 2 years trying to beat me after that to no avail. Needless to say I had proven on ample time that poker was a game of skill and luck. So we had compromised…

"The more you practise the luckier you get"

Sam and Dylan had moved over and where playing X-Box while Iggy remained to deal the chips.

The cards came out, two 10's, one 6, one ace and a Jack.

The starting chips where in, so I placed to Ace, 6 and Jack in front of me to be replaced. Picking up my cards I got a 10, 10 and a king. Ha Ha 4 or a kind. Chucking in two chips onto the pile I raised the pot to $20. Fang saw it raising it $10. Meeting his this kept on going until the pot got to about $120 all together. I reckoned this was about the time to stop seeing as even if I lost I would still be up my beginning by a considerable amount.

The cards where slowly laid down on the table quite confident in my 4 10's…until I saw Fangs 4,5,6,7,8... all hearts. I slow yet very deliberate smile spread across Fangs Face as he pulled all of the chips towards himself.

He pushed his chips over to Iggy Obviously thinking that, that the games where over. I slammed my hand down in-between Iggy and Fang making Iggy jump and making Fang jump as well…If only slightly.

"One more round" Pulling on my comfortable, well worn smile. I hope it still asserted confidence like it used to.

The corners of Fangs mouth quirked up, drawing his chips closer he placed the jackpot in the centre, me following suit. Iggy dealt the cards looking nervously at me. His eyes said two things-

"She is going to loose it all"

"She is crazy!"

-Both of which where wrong.

The cards where dealt, swiping my hands along the table I picked them up.

Cabbage

A 4, 10, 6, king and a Jack

Cabbage

I kept the king and the Jack returning everything else. Fang gave in 3 meaning that he had a pair.

I got my return cards. I added them to my set seeing that I still had…

Cabbage

I now had…

King, Jack, another 10, 3 and an Ace. Different suits.

Fang rose the betting by $20 so now I had two options Fold and admit defeat or stay and bluff it.

I met his $20 raising $10. I had to meet his raises and give my own while appearing to have a lesser worth (which I did…this was bluffing) and keep him interested.

By this point Sam and Dylan where sitting at the table wanting to view the last round.

This went on for a bit…

Fang: Raise $20

Me: Raise $15

Fang: Raise $30

Back and forth…

Raise $10

Raise $20

Raise $15

Raise $15

Raise $20

Raise $30

Raise $10

Raise $20

Fold

Fang Folded laying his cards down on the table. A full house. Three aces and two nines. He would have easily beaten me but he folded. I reached over to the pile picking it up quickly and shuffling my cards back into the deck. Letting a coy satisfied smile grace my face. I enjoyed the incredulous looks on the boy's surrounding me

"What?" I said in reply to their stares

"Well?" Said Iggy

"What did you get?" completed Dylan.

Fang was still looking at me his eyes slightly narrowed.

I grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know"

The boys where still looking at me with expressions of Anger and curiosity as Sam and Dylan left, walking back into the living room we heard a voice come from the hall way.

"Max, Iggy, Fang" We all turned our heads to look in the direction of the voice. Dr M was standing nervously in the doorway to the hall some paper in her hand.

"So tomorrow-"

"I am not going to church" _Not after what happened last time _

"No" said Dr M shaking her head "Its your parent's funeral tomorrow"

I just looked at her.

My parent's funeral

Tomorrow

Oh Fudge I am not ready

Not now

Probably not ever

But Dr M had already started talking again "Sorry it took so long but there were complications with the bodies- " I saw her glance over at me to see my reaction but I made a special effort to keep my face especial blank. "-But its tomorrow and Max we were wondering if you would like to write something to say?"

"Um sure" She nodded her head sadly

"Ok an early night tonight, Ig you should get home"

"Oh…Um yeah… see you guys latter" he said awkwardly backing out the door grabbing his bag before he left.

"Ok" she turned to me and Fang "Early night"

If my mind hadn't been on 'other' things I might have had it in me to roll my eyes but as it is I just stood and started heading up the stairs.

Reaching my door I was aware of Fang passing me on the way to his room. Stepping over to my desk I pulled out a piece of paper clicked a pen and started to write.

**I am so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry for being of for so long. Thing is since term started things have been really hectic. It started of as a shit morning, turned into a shit day, shit week, 2 weeks, 3 weeks and I have no doubt that it will turn into a shit month with the rate it is going. If I am off for more than a week and a half please write in pestering me to write. It was the messages I got from ****BrokenHeart77750 and crystal palace that made me suck it up and finish my chapter. So you can thank them.**

** I do want to apologize for how sleazy this chapter was (includes editing). I just wanted to get it out there since I had been so lazy. I might end up re doing it but * shrug *…**

**Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	16. Chapter 16

**In Protection: The New me**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up of my own accord this morning. About 7 thirty I raised from my bed fully awake. I moved around the room with quiet certainty dressing in a black high waisted skirt, lacy belt, black singlet loose top tucked in, black thick fish net stockings, black button coat, black onyx ring, black onyx stud earrings, black onyx old style long chain pendant and black converse. I picked up my speech scanning over the words that I had written and re-written, read and re-read.

I could see the sun coming up. Tainting the corners of the horizon visible from my window. The Service started at 9 so I headed downstairs. Everyone was spread out across the kitchen and lounge room in various stages of being ready.

As I entered the kitchen, everyone glanced up at me…shocked…

"Your up?"

"Its before 2…"

"I though we were going to have to send Angel."

I rolled my eyes at the comments stuffing the paper in my pocket and heading over to the table, where a pile of bacon was being poured from a pan by Dr M. The smell was so think in the air I thought that you could almost see it. I reached over Fang snagging a piece of steaming hot bacon.

About 30 min's and 5 hot pieces of Bacon later Dr M stood up and said, "ok everyone you should get ready we are leaving in half"

Everyone stood up heading to there various rooms I was just about to go into the living room when I felt a small hand slip into mine and hold on with a determined grip. I glanced down at my side to see Angel standing there looking up at me.

"Will you help me get dressed?" I nodded my head slowly and Angel gave me a very 'fitting' smile leading me up the stairs until we got to her room.

Once in there Angel walked over to her closet me still in tow. Most of the dresses where pink and orange with some blue but there where a few black ones up the end. I pulled out a very pretty black one with a bow around the waist that went to the knees and handed it to Angel along with a pair of thick back stockings and ballet flats.

I smiled turning around to her "here you go" she took the clothes turning from me to put them on the bed then she swivelled back round and said "Can you help me change?"

"Sure"

Distractedly I helped her change into the dress. Then slipping on her little black shoes and stood back up.

I was about to head back downstairs when I felt a pair of small yet strong arms wrap around me. Looking down I saw little Angel had embraced me around the middle. Why I don't know. It must have showed how distracted I was with the thoughts of what was going to happen this morning. But somehow I took comfort in the small child's embrace. Wrapping my arms around her in return.

Her quite voice wafted up and I heard the words repeated, "Its all going to be ok Max" She repeated this a couple of times me still staring down at her in shock. Eventually she looked up at me her eyes bright.

"Ok?" she asked

I nodded my head slowly, smiling back at her in return. Angel just had this way of making me feel better. I squeezed her one last time before letting go and taking her hand heading back downstairs.

When we reached the door I saw that everyone was also dressed in black attire. Ella was in a black dress that was tight up the top and flared out before bobbing back in at the knees. There was embroidery front as well. Black stocking's and high black shoes with buttons on the front and some old fashioned cross onyx earrings.

Gazzy was wearing some black jeans and a plain t-shirt. The shoes where polished which for Gazzy seemed like a huge effort.

Dr M was wearing a black of the shoulder dress that went just past the knees. She had on black shoes that where about 3 inches high, a gold and black cross necklace, gold and black gothic bracelet and some gold cross earrings.

And Fang… well he looked like. Seeing as he is always wearing black he really didn't look that different. Unlike the others who did look a bit out of place.

"Ok" said Valecena clapping her hands together bracelet jingling, "Lets go"

We all piled into the car. Ella sat in the front while me Gazzy and Fang piled in the back. Angel sat on fangs lap but reached across holding my hand. I smiled over at her even though it felt Fake. She seemed to buy it though turning her attentions back to the front of the car. I caught Fang's eye but accidental and he just continued to openly stare at me, "what" I mouthed at him. Shaking his head slightly he turned his head looking out the window.

Sighing I waited out the car trip in silence. When we arrived stepping out of the car there was nobody waiting at the church but Nudge and Iggy.

Nobody form my old life was coming. Nobody from my old life even knew that it was on. Neither my parent's friends nor my friends.

Fang remained next to me the whole time and I took comfort in his constant presence. The pastor was standing in front of the coffin sand my previously blank face was marred by a frown as I saw him; remember the last time I had been here.

We came to a rest in front of the coffins. They where both white with a gold trim their names 'Amy Maverick and Jack Maverick' in plaques across the front.

The pastor started out with all of the norm's prayers, bible reading's. I did my best to block out most of it, having my concentration solely on the coffins.

It was so hard imagining my parents in there unmoving, unseeing, unfeeling. It was hard now to imagine my parents at all. Still even after all of these weeks it felt like I was in a dream…no a nightmare soon to wake up. Now more than ever.

Soon it was my turn to speak moving with purpose I stood in front of the coffins pulling out my speech…

"There are a lot of things that people are supposed to say at funerals. You say just how important the person was. What an amazing person they where. You say that you will never forget them.

And it will…be impossible to forget Amy and Jack.

My mum and Dad.

I know that if their friends where here they would say the same thing. But to say that I will never forget all of the memories I have with them would be a lie. One because I know that I have already started forgetting and two because I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember the nights my dad spent pacing the room stressed about money. I don't want to remember my mothers tired eyes on the nights that she would come home late from the hospital."

My chest was becoming tight, my brain foggy and my breathing ragged as I conditioned speaking.

"I do not want to remember their deaths. Because if I don't remember then it will just feel like they are away traveling and I am waiting the 50 or so years when I can see them again. But I do know that every time I play poker I will remember my father's happy face and every time I help someone in need my mother's love for life. Those are the things that I want to remember. The good things. It seems so unfair that my memories of them are marred by…"

I chocked on my words then, looking down at the page now through bleary eyes. I felt the cool succession as tears made their way down my cheeks landing on the page smudging my words.

"…I…I wont make false promises to my self about moving on, or not forgetting. I know I won't be able to remember everything. I know it will take me along time to move on and even then I don't want to. To me that is a good thing. To move on is to forget. But, I also feel to them that is a disappointment. That by going on day after day clinging on to what might have been. To them. I will disappoint. I don't believe in heaven. Living on after death 'up above' but I do believe in living on in a memory. So when I remember I will remember the good things.

In that way I will move on,

In that way I will live life, and…

In that way they will live forever"

Each deep breath held pain. Each step full and waited with my living nightmare, each shaky movement I wanted to be my last.

Everyone was quite. Everyone was lost in something far of. I was lost in the sorrowful memories, the confusing present and the empty future. That is what my life was Sorrowful confusing and empty. As I walked I looked around me. Everyone had averted their eyes. Looking of in different direction unable to face me… all except for Fang who was looking straight at me.

My lips curled in fighting the urge to fall in a fit of sobs. My hands trembling as I tried to fold my speech. The paper slipped through my hands falling to the grassy floor and I found my self-flying towards Fangs arms. Clinging to him like he was the lifeline I had lost so long ago.

I felt reassuring, surround by warmth even though my heart was icy cold and a dead weight in my chest. People started moving quietly behind me. I swiveled in his arms dare not look up into Fang's face but still holding on tightly. I saw the coffin slowly lowered into the deep hole. The tears like a constant stream down my cheeks. Flowing down my face to land on the ground at my feet.

"Tears are words the heart can not express"

There was no way to describe what I was feeling.

**Ok another chapter * pat on back *. I feel like I could have made the speech a bit more beautiful but after I wrote it for the third time I just gave up.**

**Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	17. Chapter 17

**In Protection: The new me**

**Chapter 17**

I was still curled up in Fangs arms when the coffin was fully lowered. Finally realising what a spectacle I was making of my self I moved away from him, still not meeting his eyes. I moved over to the bucket of soil using the spade to drop some down onto the coffins. The others followed suit before walking back towards the car.

I just stared.

Just stared at the coffin.

I felt Fang come up next to me "Max?" shaking my head I just remained where I was. I had calmed down but was still transfixed by the deep holes in front of me. My parents residing at the bottom.

"I…I don't want to go yet" Fang was still quiet next to me. I finally tore my gaze from the graves looking over into the surrounding land over into the trees when a glint caught my eye. I scanned over it not really thinking much. But I did a double take a second later when my brain caught up.

A glint of silver among the ferns.

The bushes rustled and the next second I felt a something whizzing past my head. Smashing into the tombstone behind me. As if in slow motion I whipped my head around with the bullet tears flying of my face to see the granite explode at impact.

Bullets.

Then all at once everything seemed to speed up. The hair that had flown across my face instead of adding to dramatic effect was in the way. The big duffel coat that had served the purpose of keeping me warm was now a hindrance as I dove at Fang bringing us both down behind the tomb-heads of my mum and dad.

While I moved to crouch low behind the tombstone I saw the dirt fly as the bullets pelted the spot I had previously been standing and the 'clang' as they started pelting the stone I was now hiding behind.

Fang still looked rather shocked but had gained his wits enough and was couching next to me.

Even though I was moving, I was moving on instinct. In my minds eyes I was still standing there next to my parent's grave shocked and lost in what was happening.

"We have to keep moving," I muttered to Fang… and my self-building any courage I had in me, I dived for the next tombstone over, heading towards the church. Bullets whistled by my ear but I didn't take the time to follow their path.

I had realized now that being under fire was nothing like in the movie. No majestic rolls just missing the bullets or slow motion runs as you dodge the inevitable. No. It was just guts and luck. The guts to keep moving, to take a chance and the luck not to get hit. That was all it was luck.

Holding that thought in my head, I sprinted two tombstones over. Bullet nicking the spot I had just been standing. I turned my attention back to Fang seeing him crouched behind me.

Good he was keeping up

But the look in his eyes was so confused. He had no Idea what was going on.

"Max" he hissed "What-" the bullets stoped.

Fang fell silent.

I heard the crunch of moist grass under foot. "I know your there", I sucked in a deep breath as if it could make me any smaller. Somehow hide me from the impending doom making its way towards me.

Luck…

It's Just Luck

All Luck

I turned to Fang "On three"

"Wha-"

"On three" I implemented more force in my voice this time before I started counting.

"One" I brought my breathing back to an even pace

"Two" I relaxed and tensed my leg muscles

"Three" I thought of my parents

I dashed across grass, past tombstone and ignoring my fears and any amount of rational thinking still left, I glanced at the man 50 ft away, half across the cemetery.

He looked Normal

I was expecting a nasty twisted Face but no. He was so normal looking he could have been my geography teacher.

But then again my geography teacher didn't have two handguns clocked and loaded in my direction.

I felt the bullets start speeding by again. One actually sent through my hair that was flying messily behind me as I ran and I saw a clump fall to the floor.

See lucky.

All luck

I was close…

Almost…

Then I felt it. The stinging sensation shot up my arm. Vibrating through my being. The pain racing with the adrenaline. I kept running though, 2 meters from the church I threw myself behind the pillar, where I had cried last Sunday.

Fully shielded by the stone the bullets kept on raining down. The stainless glass 1 meter away shattered. The bullet hit the centre shattering from the middle out cracks spreading like the freezing lake in winter. Another bullet hit and the picture was ruined the glass starting to falling inwards.

I felt something clamp hard onto my sore arm. Fang was gripping me tightly before lurching through the empty glass holder. My arm screamed as blood pumped from the wound I had yet to examine.

We fell through the makeshift window. Landing among the glass. I felt it cut my arms with searing precision as it kept raining around us. I didn't give my self much time to register the feeling but, already taking of running along the side of the church Fang now being pulled behind me. My hand had slipped into his and I felt the slick moist as blood ran down my arms to join our intertwined hands.

There was no time to run to the door leading onto the street and not much point if we did.

We had to move…had to find shelter before being followed. There up near the alter was a stone carving. It was a block with some type of depiction that I had no time to identify.

We crouched behind it and waited. A second later we head a loud thud as the man followed. The glass cracked under his feet. The sound mixed with our rapid breathing rising in the air until I could hardly hear over it although the church from an outsider would be consumed by silence.

"I know where you are" _no you don't_

"There's no point in hiding" _for our life there is!_

"Max" I heard Fang hiss form behind me. I turned around and saw him staring at my arm, some level of horror on his face. I looked down and saw that the blood was slick on my arm. The bullet hadn't fully penetrated my skin but had clipped it enough that there was a noticeable wound. Add this to the glass cuts that covered my arm in dark gashes. Looking at my injuries brought to mind the pain that also accompanied but I put it out of mind.

"Pain is just a message"

I glanced at fang and say that his shirt was also stained in blood but against the black it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

"There really is not point in hiding," said a voice much closer.

"I can follow the blood trail right to you" said a voice not one meter away.

**Ok I kinda had to stop it there because I have absolutely no idea how they will get out of it with turning the situation into something believable. I have some ideas but didn't want to turn it into something half-ass so will think about it some more.**

**Review**

**Thanks (just to make things different because I say 'ta' every time)**

**Ruby**


	18. Chapter 18

**In Protection**

**Chapter 18**

My breathing was coming out heavy. _A trail of blood. _

I turned my attention to Fang letting my eyes show the question _"what should we do?"_

Fang looked at me with worried eyes, before turning back around to the direction the voice came for leaving me with my unanswered question.

Another step across the cold floor, heal to toe bounding of the surrounding walls as our impending doom made its way towards us.

I felt my muscles tense although what I would do was still evading me.

One more step.

Next thing I know, there is a flurry of movement next to me. I turn my head just in time to see Fang dodging around the granite stone flying towards the man with the gun.

_The man with the gun!_

I had just enough time to think that the horror only beginning to dawn on me, before I heard a defining thud and the loud terrifying crack of a gun shot. In my minds eye I saw Fang lying there in a pool of blood stained with horrors that should have befallen me, eyes empty, soulless places that had once been full of life…That was enough to jerk me out of whatever stand still I had inflicted on my self.

I stood up quickly dodging around the stone to see Fang and the man grappling on the floor. The gun had been swiped from the mans hand in the fall and was lying a meter away on the cold floor. I ran over to the gun picking it up, all the while keeping my eyes on the fight.

I couldn't tell who was winning. Pointing the gun at the two people with hands that held steady although I felt so shaken on the inside.

I knew I could shoot.

**Fang Pov:**

We were crouched behind some type of stone at the back of the church. The man was walking towards us. I leaned forward slightly and just as he had said there was a blood trail leading right to us.

I followed it to Max's arm.

God, she was loosing a lot of blood. I looked up to meet Max's eyes and saw the question residing there "_what should we do?" _

_I don't know_

Turning back to the top of the block. I thought about every action movie I had ever seen, every karate tour trailer course I had gone to every possible thing that might help us in this seemingly impossible situation.

I felt my mind still skimming over useless information as the man took another step.

Jump him

Some unconscious part of my brain thought this, while the conscious part went…

_'That's stupid'_ and more importantly

_'You will get killed'_

The mans cold boots thwacked against the cold unforgiving floor again. But there was no time to think of another plan (if you could call it that).

I felt Max tense behind me and was surprised with the thought _'I can't let her get hurt', _but I didn't have the time to analyse my inner conscious before I had propelled my self across the floor towards the man. I imagined my self like a black panther, fast and most important...deadly.

I felt my body connect with something hard, and we fell to the floor. As we landed I heard and deafening crack that meant 'gun shot' flood the space around us.

We were still tussling on the floor, arms and legs all hitting out with one target. Each other. I reached blindly up for the gun that he had in his right hand splayed to the side. I nicked it away so that it skidded across the floor.

**Max Pov:**

I was still holding the gun pointing it forward when I saw the mans legs tense and he propelled Fang back towards the wall. He landed hard skidding in the glass as he slid across the floor. My attention was brought straight back to the man, as in a flurry of movement he came at me. I shot blindly my fingers finding the trigger and pulling with cold hard determination. I felt the gun recoil back in my hand. The bullet hit the mans shoulder and the blood encroaching across the white shirt. He faltered bringing his hand up to cover the wound. Blood seeping from between his fingers.

Emotions flooded his face.

…

_Shock_

_…_

_Pain_

_…_

_Anger_

_…_

Then he came at me again. Red stained hand moving from his shoulder to reach towards me in a blind furry. Bloody hand outstretched. I dodged his first blow, which was blind with the pain he was probably feeling and inaccurate, clouded with Anger.

In my training I had learned different kicks, punches and combinations, practised against my instructor and a punching bag there was no doubt I was capable. But in a real life situation all of that just seems to drain from your mind. Striping it down to the bare minimum.

Instinct

I struck my foot out hard hitting him in the place it would hurt the most. He fell to the floor in front of me. Landing hard on his knees. I brought my elbow up swinging it away before down hard and precise on his temple. I felt the shock reverberate up my arm at impact and the jolt of surprise at the fact that I was still standing. The man fell heavy to the floor. Unconscious, knocked out, bleeding heavily. He lay there and I didn't feel one bit sorry for it.

I stood up straight the gun falling from my hands like the winters grip letting go for the summer. As the blood started pumping to my head and I swayed on my feet. I glanced up almost in favour of letting my self-collapse right there but I saw a dark shape lying forlornly against the wall in front. With effort I focused my eyes and made out the shape more clearly…

Fang

The fogginess reseeded back into my mind as I processed what I saw. I stumbled over the unconscious man in front of me, tripping my arms flailed before I caught my self on hands and knees. I stood up not brushing my blood stained hands or glass cut knees as I ran to Fangs side.

I rolled him over hands leaving bloody handprints on his shirt shoulders, like the finger painting of a child.

He lay on his back and happiness coursed through me as quickly and with as much relief one would with their first breath of air.

He was breathing.

Sobs racked my body full of emotions I didn't have to ability to describe. I fell on him arms encircling his neck I buried my face among his tousled, blood stained hair and cried into what I had feared to be lost.

Face cut, shirt ripped, arms sliced.

But he was alive.

We were alive

And right now even after the events if such tragedy, it felt like the biggest victory.

**I know that Max and Fang weren't very 'fighterish' in this chap. But you gotta remember that they have had no training unlike in the books and I figure this is about as far as you can go on natural ability and guts.**

**Ok, so I am trying to update faster. Still got one more exam but its minor (on next Wednesday) so I should be all free from then on…**

**Review!**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	19. Chapter 19

**In Protection**

**Chapter 19**

I could faintly hear the sirens call in the distance. I wasn't surprised that someone had alerted to police after all the noise that had been made

The screech of tires could be heard in the drive way, then a pounding of feet as people ran up the long path before the doors where pushed open letting in an beckon of light up the isle illuminating the unconscious man.

The police run in guns held out in front, their boots hitting the cobbled floor.

"Here" I called out, voice croaky from crying.

They ran down the isle some stopping at the man and the rest moving on to us. The blood was still seeping from my and Fangs wounds running in streaks between the cobbles, like veins along the floor.

My back ached, my head thumped, my hands stung and my knees throbbed with delayed pain.

Fatigue finally overcame me, my body seeming to sink from within some heavy weight pulling me down into the encroaching darkness. My last view was of paramedics running up the isle towards us. In my haziness the white of their uniforms against the dark colours, they looked like angels.

**Fang Pov**

I could see nothing, only darkness

Beep

Voices talked in hushed tones

Beep

I could feel fingertips brushing over my face

This touch sent me into a panic

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

My eyes snapped open to meet with warm brown eyes that seeped concern. Dr M.

"Wha, happene-"

"Shhhhhh, its ok honey. The police found you and your injuries are no-"

"Where is Max", my voice came out clearer now that it had a purpose.

"She is just in the room over, getting stitches, lost a lot of blood." Then under her breath "I can not believe she put you in danger like that"

"Mum" I said, my voice rising with indignation

"Sorry" she said her voice sounding truthful, "but what if something had happened to you, something more serious-"

"What about max huh?" I ignored the ache in my shoulders levering my self up into a more dignified position.

"What if something had happened to Max, would you be able to live with that?",

I saw my mum sigh, shaking her head sadly and standing up she ghosted out of the room.

The whole time we had been in the church I had felt like it was Max that I was fighting for. Well my self to but still, what if? I could not believe that I was here. The last time I hade been conscious I had been hurled against a brick wall knocked out. I still had no Idea how Max had mode it out.

No amount of words would reassure me until I saw her.

I sighed lying back down letting sleep retake its claims on me.

**Max Pov:**

I was sitting on the edge of the bed an IV in one arm and my other being stitched by a surgeon. There was a little container next to me in which all the glass from my arm had been put. Blood covered and glistening, I would have thought they looked like little Ruby's had I not seen them come out of my arm.

The lady finished the stitching, wrapping it in a tight bandage. After she left I lay down on the bed. Fang had been rushed straight into emergency room. Passed out he had needed lots of donated blood. I had tried to donate but I had need one my self from all the blood loss so I was hardly in any position.

I had not seen him since.

I stood up, limping slightly in the leg that also had to have stitches from kneeling in glass. Again. I now had a tumultuous amount of scars to add to my recently healed ones.

I walked down the corridor and saw Dr M exiting from one of the rooms. That one had to be Fangs. She lifted her head to meet my eyes but didn't smile merely looking away before passing me.

What was up with that?

I saw her glance at me over her shoulder half way down the corridor but there was still no change in her demeanour.

I put it out of my mind; it was unimportant and irrelevant at the moment.

I opened the door, happy that it seemed well oiled, I took a steep inside and saw fang lying on a white hospital bed, wires and tubes coming out of one arm, the other lying forlornly over the edge of the bed.

I pulled a chair up sitting down I resting my head in my hands. I had not yet had time for a shower so while my arms where clean, my hair was still slightly blood stained and extremely tangled. I tried running my hand through the snarls unsuccessfully.

I rose my eyes to look at Fang, his where still closed, asleep.

I took his hand in my own running my finger over the cuts on his palm careful not to press to hard. And that is where I sat until the morning. Just staring forward wondering about philosophical thing like the meaning of life and other such drabble.

All in an attempts to keep my mind from the important things.

The things that would hurt the most.

**So Happy XD I am only one chapter from 20. Feels like only yesterday *wipes imaginary tear from eye * that I was writing chapter 7.**

** I know I said Fax but I think that I will lead into it slowly first with a friendship as was suggested. So I know DR M was a bit of but Fang is her kid so even though Dr M loves max in the books, she has only known her for 4 weeks in this story and I think that it is in character for her to be a bit angry at max for putting her 'kid' in danger.**

**Thankyou Erica126, River- Fiona-Barrels-Me, crystalpalace and Wolfenden.**

**River, the heart to heart will be next chap I think, as well as the debriefing…**

**I want things to kind of pick up from this point (for a while at leas before 'the next big blow')**

**So if anybody has any ideas for 'happy shit' Max and Fang can do before then, that is not to cliché, then please leave a message.**

**Ta**

**Ruby**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty this is the general outline of everything that has happened so far for anyone that cannot remember. To tell u the truth I struggled a bit XD**

**Max is brought into police custody**

**Witness Protection program**

**Goes to live with Fang and Family**

**They all go to church**

**Jeb interviews her and we find out how her family died- in a drive by shooting**

**Max goes with Ella to the "scene of the crime finds a wanted paper for her (old self) but hides it from everyone.**

**There is Max's parent's funeral**

**Max is distraught**

**Guy attacks Max and Fang in church**

**They barely make it out alive**

**In hospital**

**Obviously that's not all of it…**

**Now that anybody reading it is up to speed lets proceed with the chapter.**

**In Protection**

**Chapter 20**

**Max Pov:**

We are sitting in the cold chairs at the police station. Things are busy, everyone is bustling around looking important. I see my 'makeover artist' run past. An officer emerged from a door across the way motioning us forward.

Fang and me had come down to the police station for questioning. We entered through the door and took the two seats opposite the table. This type of situation seemed to be a reoccurring thing.

"So" said the man lacing his hands together on the table. " I am officer Harold"

It wasn't a question so I gave no answer. He conditioned on. Turning to Fang he said.

"Can you please explain exactly what happened, from the time the other's left until you passed out" no question there but fang replied.

"So we where standing near the graves-"

"Which side?" asked the operative impatiently "please be specific"

And that's how the interview progressed us explaining him interrupting.

* * *

The days where quite after that. I wont say boring because that's the last thing my life has been over the last few months and undoubtedly for a good time to come. But compared to gun's, shattered glass, fights inside churches I guess you could say that things where a bit mellow. Or course there where cops stopping by the house Jeb stopping by my room. All looking for that little bit of extra information that could take them just a bit further. I told them everything…well almost.

Fang and me had had the last couple days of. I probably could have gone back but Dr M said it would be better if we waited for the worst of the bruises to fade. So we did not rouse suspicion. The marks where now just slightly brown and my arm could be covered with a long sleeve shirt. Most of Fangs bruising was on his back from being thrown across the floor. Assuming he did not take of his shirt during class we where all set.

* * *

I got dressed for school making sure to cover up my arms. Downstairs after breakfast Dr M offered to take us all to school in her car. Dropped of at the front of the gate we all walked in. I was expecting everyone to divulge of into their separate groups. _Go their own way _so to speak. And everyone did except for Fang. Who remained walking beside me. I didn't comment on it. To tell you the truth I was glad for the company. Not that I need _anyone_ but it could be a nice change from the solitude. And Fang for all his faults is a nice guy. Across the playground I could see his friends beckoning for him and Lisa through the group glaring furiously. Gaze switching from me to Fang, not quite sure who she was angrier with I assumed. Fang, for staying with me or me for _steeling _him. Not that it matters. Continuing in through the gates, we headed of to Homeroom. The walls where lined with student every now and then shooting us odd glances. Again a bit of a conundrum as to whether it was to me and Fang walking together or us being away from school.

That lunchtime I was sitting in the library, reading over some history books for a paper that was coming up. I glanced at the door when it swung open. The bell on top ringing with the movement. In came Fang, making his ay across the room to me. Ok now this is kind of strange. All day its like he has been shadowing me at odd intervals. Walking with me to homeroom, sitting next to me in class, coming up to me in the hallway between classes. Its not as if I hate him quite the contrary. A shared life and death situation tends to change peoples views. And mine had changed but still that did not detract from the peculiarity of it.

Shooting strange glances at Fang between, pages of utterly boring History, I got to the end of my book. Punching it to the side, I brought out a novel and started of where I left of. All the while Fang remained sitting across from me writing in his book.

**Fang Pov:**

Today has been a relatively calm today. The main reason probably being that I spent most of it with Max. Now I know that this might beg the question 'why would a day with Max be calm her arrival has opened up some of the most chaotic times in your life. Well contraire to my previous opinion of Max she seems to be quite good at avoiding trouble at school. This migh have not been the only factor though, the real one being that I had not spent it with my usual group. I never realized how much effort it took to 'fit in'. Iggy was the first person I met before I started this school. One look at me and he was sure that I was a shoe in for the emo group. So had I actually not that I was but even I will admit that my clothing style was not that imaginative. Black and Black. But then Lisa had snatched me up and she had had her laws in and out of me since.

**Jeb Pov:**

I sat at my desk, in the office pouring over pieces of paper. Pieces of evidence, all of them pointing in the exact same direction. Nowhere. Inconclusive or not relevant. Unhelpful, Dead end. The case really was leading nowhere. We should have found something by now. But there was something missing. And if we did not find something soon that the case would be dubbed a dead end, the trail cold.

**Argggggg. SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYY. Ok are you all ready for my kick ass excuse for being lazy for sooooo looooonnnnggg….. I have been sick.. yes again. It really was serious though you see for the last like 4 month I have been in and out of hospital, with this thing. A viral incefolitus (yes that is spelt wrong) there really is not cure but time. And what it does is give me mega headache, dizzy, mad memory and I am sleeping ALL THE TIME. No exaggeration there. For the first 10 days I was sleeping like 23 hours. It really is possible. It's only in the last like 2-3 weeks that I have been properly getting back on my feet. And it was then that the school decided to dump all of this work on me. Because I have been away from school half of last term I have to pretty much teach my self all of the things I missed out on, as well as study for all my exams. Thankfully all of that is over. Well for the most part I still have my science ones, but that's prey minor.**

**So well that's my excuse…**

**Again so sorry.**

**This chapter was lame but really I am just happy to be writing again.**

**Thanks to all the people that bugged me about updating and to all the people that didn't but still cared…and any others.**

**Please Review**

**Ruby.**


	21. Chapter 21

**In Protection**

**Chapter 21**

**Max Pov:**

The 4 items sat in front of me. Staring back. Blank. Urghhh why is this so hard. It should be easy.

Give clues to cops. Sit back. Watch them catch bad guys. Go back to vestiges of old life.

That's what I should want. The trouble free way of getting what I want. But thing is that's not what I want. I want revenge.

Now a logical person would go "isn't helping the police catch the murders revenge? Why do you need to risk your life? You don't. "

But I do.

Scooping up all the items I place them back in the hole behind the couch. I heard Val call everyone downstairs for dinner. I rubbed my hands which where still lightly traced with scar marks before heading back downstairs. It seemed to be a quiet dinner tonight. This family seems to be a fan of the dramatic and highly sociable. Nudge and Iggys family had been making recent visitations and it would be nice not to have to fake conversation. Well I might have to do a little bit of that. Dr M was still in a rotten mood and it was starting to dawn on my why. She blamed me. To tell you the truth I kind of blamed me.

I sat down and Fang slid in next to me on one side. And Dr M sat down next to fang on the other side. I swear she was glaring at me slyly under his chin. I only say under because Fang is at least a head taller. No wonder she wears heals so much. The ladle came down hard on my plate, mash potato clinging to the china. I looked up and saw Val wielding the utensil.

Deciding to act as if her obvious distaste for me was not a blatant as she was making it. I gave a smile "Thanks"

No reply.

All right.

Next came a chicken leg.

I prefer thigh.

But that's ok because I don't want her any more pissed of. The tension now could be cut with a knife and everyone could taste it in the air. This could make for awkward dinner conversation.

Dr M moved on to serving the next person, much less forcefully.

The next morning I woke up myself (yes, I actually got an alarm clock). Walking down the stairs in oversized trackies and a singlet shirt. I had taken the bandage off in the night since it was bugging me and I did not want a shirt to rub the stitches. So now the cuts on my arm, new and old where visible. But to tell you the truth I didn't care much. Entering the kitchen Gazzy and Fang where sitting down while Dr M was standing at the stove making porridge. It smelt horrible.

Fang nodded in greeting when he saw me. Gazzy smiled and tried to talk, some milk trickling out of his mouth. Cute and disgusting at the same time. Only Gazzy could accomplish that.

Dr M seemed oblivious to me as I went to the pantry getting out some cereal. I closed the door a bit to loud and Val whirled. At first there was only that familiar slight look of distain then her eyes widened.

"Max cover up!"

"Wha-?" I looked down at myself, the singlet was respectable enough and she was showing more cleavage than me. "The shirt isn't showy"

"Not the shirt-" she hissed, "The scars" she cast a frantic look at Gazzy.

Behind me I could see him trying to talk through a full mouth of cereal. That might teach him to eat smaller bite-full's.

"Val" I said carefully, "I think its ok". I did not want to show to obviously how silly I thought this was but. _That's so Petty!_

I saw her glare it me although she seemed to be trying to keep her outrage under control. Then from behind me I felt a jacket drop on my shoulders. Looking down I now saw that I was covered by a casual-black-blazer. The one Fang has been wearing.

Dr M stared slightly surprised at Fang before giving me one last look over and returning to her cooking. Still lightly stunned I turned around to face Fang who was now sitting down working through a piece of toast as if nothing had happened. I moved towards him lightly touching his shoulder murmuring "Thanks".

He nodded his head in recognition.

**Fang Pov:**

Later that night after school we where all sitting down watching the TV. Angel and Gazzy and had gone to bed Ella retiring soon after. Muttering something about a test tomorrow.

Buts it's doubtful that was true.

They all just wanted to get away from Max and Mum. It was like some type of one-way fight between them. Mum was throwing out every type of veiled no-descript insult in the book and Max was just ignoring it

Finally Max stood up, "I' m going got bed"

When she was no longer visible on the stairs I turned to mum.

"Alright what's the problem?"

"Problem? What Problem? I have no problem", She said picking up a few scattered bowls of popcorn

"Yeah you do, you just repeated Problem 3 times"

Sighing she sat down "Its nothing really"

I stared at her letting my eyes show my disbelief.

"Alright fine I have a bit of a problem with Max"

"Whatever for?"

"She put you in danger-"

"I thought you where over that!" I said my voice rising- if only slightly.

"Over that, how am I supposed to get over my son nearly dying?" Her voice was now a shrill shout and I could imagine everybody upstairs ears pressed to their doors.

"By remembering that it's not her fault"

"But it was"

"Its not like she called those people there. She got hurt too"

"But that's just it. I am angry _you got _in danger but she also put _herself _in danger", her hand smoothed my unruly hair " I see what's happening. Its Bridget all over again"

"Its not" I replied coldly, somewhat thrown of by my mums observations that I wasn't sure where true.

"But it's heading that way"

**Max Pov:**

I stood up the top of the stairs. Listening to Fang and Dr M talk.

Talk about me.

_Who is Bridget?_

**I AM SUCH A BAD UPDATOR! But I have been sick still with the same thing. Ah well I wont promise anything because my focus is still on school but I will try harder.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Thanks,**

**Ruby**


	22. Authors note: Dont worry its nothing bad

Ok, so I am posting this to say to all you lovely people waiting on my and all you OTHER lovely people sending me encouraging Review/messages that I have not forgotten about my Story. I have not forgotten about Fan Fiction or lost interest. My excuses-flimsy as they may be- are as follows.

I have had a major amount of exams which since a practically took the year of being sick had to study heaps for.

Also I am writing my own independent novel. Currently about 40 000 words as it is and I started a few months ago so I think it's coming along quite well. I have heaps of inspiration for it at the moment so I am afraid of taking a break in-case I loose momentum.

I will finish my story. I have not lost interest the rest of it is all planned almost down to each individual chapter and I plan to write about 40 of them so there is plenty more to come.

Hoping to update soon.

Ruby, x


	23. Authors note: ok so its something bad

Hello people of fanfiction,

Its been well… years now since I have properly updated on fanfiction and all of my stories have pretty much burnt out. As such this update is almost pointless but I wanted to finish off with a final goodbye and "its over" if only for the sake of symmetry.

Somewhere along the lines I lost commitment to this story so sorry to all of you wonderful people who reviewed, favorites and followed.

It was fun while it lasted.

Bye

Ruby

x


End file.
